El perro
by Kigami Aizawa
Summary: No creía que un perro le causara problemas pero lo que nunca se imagino es que fuera mas que un "simple" perro
1. Chapter 1

" " son cuando hablan las personas

_Los pensamientos en cursiva_

**Recuerdos**_  
_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El Perro

Kagome estaba con la cabeza gacha, caminando por los pasillos alfombrados del edificio de su departamento, con las luces del pasillo pasando por su ser. Cerrando los ojos siguió, continúo su andar, sabiendo ya su rumbo de memoria, solo tiene que dar cinco pasos mas para llegar a la puerta debida. Hoy había pasado un día muy, realmente muy agotador.

Su jefe le había pedido que cubriera el turno de su secretaria personal, ahora no solo tenía que hacer el suyo, sino igual, el de su secretaria enferma. Prácticamente tuvo que dividirse en dos para hacer el doble trabajo, mas valía que le diera un buen pago, ya venía la cuenta de la renta.

Deteniéndose frente a una de las puertas de madera con dos números, los cuales eran 25, de metal de color amarillo. Saco las llaves del bolso, introdujo la llave suavemente por el cerrojo para encontrar la puerta atorada, dando un gemido de decepción y forzándola un poco para ver si se abría.

_Solo quiero entrar, tomar un baño y acostarme a dormir ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser eso? _pensó la ojos zafiro colocando la cabeza en la puerta, cerrando los ojos otra vez, en su rato de decepción oyó lo que eran pasos por el pasillo, muchos pasos, pero no era el de un ser humano, sonaba como un _¿A__nimal?._

Abriendo los ojos, se puso correctamente de pie mirando por el pasillo, al no ver nada siguió con sus intentos de abrir la puerta _solo quiero descansar_ cuando al fin el cerrojo se puso a favor, logró abrir la puerta. Con un gritito de gloria, termino de empujarla y comenzó a entrar, dándose mentalmente palmaditas en la espalda por su ganancia.

"Kagome" le hablaron.

La susodicha, evitando dar un gemido, se volteo observando a su vecina de en frente "Buenas noches Hitomi-san" respondió cordialmente.

"¿Por qué estas llegando tan tarde?"

Kagome alzando una ceja ligeramente por su pregunta ¿_De cuando acá tengo que explicarle?_

"Trabajo" expreso cortante, no tenía una gran paciencia en estos momentos, solo quería que el día de hoy terminara.

"Esta bien" respondió Hitomi dándole una sonrisa que Kagome paso por alto, ya que cerro los ojos y alzo los hombros en un gesto desinteresado.

Sin darle chance simplemente se dio la vuelta "Que descanse" y cerro la puerta tras suyo dejando a una chica sorprendida del otro lado.

Sin molestarse en encender las luces, se fue directo a su cuarto, se desvistió, agarro una toalla y se metió al baño. Al terminar su ducha, se seco el cabello con la secadora hasta estar listo, salió del baño tomando rumbo a su guarda ropa, sacando de este su pijama, el cual se coloco. Acostada en su cama, se acurruco entre sus sabanas y se durmió, para un merecido descanso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome estaba feliz, se encontraba en su quinto sueño, sintiendo la comodidad de su colchón, la suavidad de su cama, lo esponjado de su almohada la respiración en su cuello, la luz de la maña…_Espera ¿Respirar de mi cuello?_ abrió los ojos sobresaltada, sentándose rápidamente, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de la cama "¡AH!", la ojos azules sintió un dolor en su espalda donde cayo y con las piernas enredadas en las sabanas que se vinieron con ella, con sus brazos libres, se apoyó para alzarse y asomarse sobre su cama.

Lo que no espero fue toparse con dos ojos amarillos, mirándola, alrededor de una capa blanca de piel. Estática, le regreso la mirada.

"Un perro" al fin dijo en un murmullo, mientras trataba de ponerse en pie con las sabanas todavía enredadas en su piernas "¿Cómo entraste aquí?" el perro solo se le quedo mirando con un brillo de lo que parecía ¿Gracia? sin moverse. La cabello azabache recordó el sonido de unas patas por el pasillo _Pero no vi nada y este perro no creo que pase desapercibido_ _pero ayer estaba tan cansada y mi vecina me entretuvo mientras tenía la puerta abierta…_haciendo dos en dos sus pensamientos miro de arriba abajo al perro su piel era blanca con manchas marrones, lo que parecía suciedad, lodo entre otras cosas, ojos color amarillos como dos soles, sus orejas moviéndose levemente a los diferentes sonidos, una nariz de un leve color café, una vista de sus colmillos nacarados de su boca y eran grandes. No dudaba que en sus cuatro patas fácilmente llegaría a sus caderas, no quería imaginarse en dos hasta donde le llegaría.

"Esta bien perrito" recibiendo un gruñido a su palabra "Bueno…Perro" corrigiendo rápidamente, como resultado que parara el sonido _Este perro si que tiene mal humor _"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" _Espero no tenga rabia, por que si me muerde ya me metí en problemas._

Terminando de desenredar las sabanas de sus piernas, se paro lentamente del suelo para no alterarlo, camino poco a poco al baño. Consiguiendo como respuesta del perro que la siguiera con la mirada, abriendo la puerta del baño, entró y la cerro tras sí, tomando un suspiro se dejo resbalar por la puerta "Solo quería dormir" murmullo.

Ya no había tiempo para lamentarse, así que salió de su pijama y entró a la ducha a tomarse un baño _Que bueno que hoy es día libre _pensó positivamente, terminando, se envolvió en la toalla cercana y salió. Tomando rumbo a su closet, al abrirlo le quedo la impresión que alguien la observaba atentamente, volteando, miro al perro, que lo único que había movido había sido su cabeza, dudando de su cordura mejor se fue arreglar al baño.

_Eso fue extraño _pensó al cerrar la puerta tras suyo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Preparando el desayuno, trato de ignorar la atenta mirada que tenía puesta encima suyo, pero estaba consiguiendo rápidamente en sus nervios, parecía que no podía mirar a otro lado mas que a ella. "¡Basta! ¿Qué tanto me miras?" dijo exasperada la chica de ojos azules al perro tras suyo, lo único que había echo desde que lo encontró en su cuarto era mirarla.

La cabello azabache fulminándolo con la mirada, espero una respuesta que nunca iba a llegar _¡Dios es un perro!_ volteándose, apretó los dientes al sentir todavía su mirada encima suyo, a pesar de su explosión.

Terminando, coloco todo sobre un plato, saliendo de su cocina, se sentó en la mesa para empezar su mañana. En medio de su auto infringida tranquilidad, sintió otra vez una mirada encima suyo, golpeando con el cubierto más fuerte de lo debido a su desayuno, continuó mientras lo ignoraba. A mitad de su platillo, lo miro de reojo, estaba en la misma posición acostumbrada pero en otro lugar, parecía una estatua.

Regresando su mirada a la comida en frente de ella, jugando con una servilleta en una de sus manos, volvió a mirarlo de reojo "¿Quieres?" le pregunto haciendo señas con el cubierto, consiguiendo solo como resultado nada. La ojos zafiro no sabiendo que hacer, bajo el plato al piso, esperando una reacción. Observo como lentamente se paro y se acercó al plato, oliendo levemente su desayuno y, lo que pareció un asentimiento, vio como de un bocado se acabó lo que había dejado "Al parecer tienes hambre".

Levantando el plato del piso, regreso a la cocina para poner las sobras del sartén, y le volvió a ofrecer viendo la facilidad con la que se la comía. Agachándose y observando como se alimentaba. Al terminar alzo la mirada a ella como dando a entender que había finalizado, alzando otra vez el plato y se fue a lavarlo.

Volteándose al terminar, se le quedo viendo "¿Qué hare contigo? No tienes collar así que no tengo donde llevarte y estas sucio y por lo que veo no haz comido en una buena temporada, supongo que no tienes dueño" arrodillándose en frente suyo y acariciándole la cabeza, el perro no se movió.

"Te quedaras conmigo temporalmente hasta que vea si alguien te busca, si no te buscan" _Que es lo mas seguro _"Me quedare contigo, no me haría mal algo de compañía" dijo lo último mas para si mismo que el perro, al fin consiguiendo una reacción, al sentir como movía de lado la cabeza, rascándole detrás de las orejas.

"Ahora ¿Cómo te llamare? A pesar de estar sucio eres esponjoso, ya se fluffy" consiguiendo un gruñido de respuesta "Esta bien, no es tan buena idea, um, ¿Cómo te puedo llamar?" pensó Kagome caminando hacia la sala y acostándose en uno de los sofás, mirando al techo de color crema, estirando los brazos miró de reojo al lado suyo y volvió a encontrar al perro.

_No lo oí llegar, es tan silencioso._

Que podía ser tan silencioso que no se oía al moverse y callado, tan quieto como una estatua pero al mismo tiempo se mueva.

La ojos zafiro se sentó en el sillón al oír un leve toque en la puerta, extrañada volteo a ver a su nueva mascota _¿Quién estaría tocando a estas horas? _levantándose de su lugar camino hacia la entrada, tomando la manija la giro y la abrió, para ver unos ojos castaños.

"¿Hitomi-san?" Dudosa.

"Hola Kagome-chan"

"…¿Se te ofrece algo Hitomi-san?" pregunto respetuosamente, pero haciendo una leve mueca al oírla decir su nombre con un sufijo personal.

"Bueno, Kagome-chan, me preguntaba si...¿Tienes algo que hacer en la tarde? Ya vez que es tu día libre" dijo con una sonrisa.

Kagome estaba impresionada, ¿Cómo sabía esta chica que era su día libre? Entendía que era su vecina pero no era consiente que sabía su horario, ahora que lo pensaba a noche sabía cual era su hora de llegada "Lo lamento, Hitomi-san, pero, ya tengo cosas que hacer" respondió con una sonrisa, sintiendo un escalofrío en su ser al pensar en una posibilidad de por que se comportaba así su vecina.

"Entonces ¿En otra ocasión?" insistió.

_Esta chica me recuerda a Hojo_ sintiendo otro escalofrío por su cuerpo, mientras daba un leve asentimiento, al parecer la ojos castaño no se conformo por que abrió la boca para seguir hablando.

Crash.

Salto al oír un objeto que se rompió en su sala, la ojos zafiros recordando su invitado se preocupo de lo que pudo a ver caído.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Tienes alguien haya dentro?" empezó a cuestionarla la ojos castaño.

La cabello azabache preocupada, se puso nerviosa por el interrogatorio "Me tengo que ir adiós" cerrando la puerta repentinamente y corriendo a su sala, al llegar se encontró con una vieja lámpara rota en el piso y un perro cómodamente acostado en el sofá de la sala como si no hubiera pasado nada. La cabello azabache observó su ex lámpara y se puso a recoger los pedazos _OH no importa de cualquier forma pensaba comprar una nueva._

"Sabes, no fue tu intención, pero me libraste de un problema" ojos zafiros se alzaron a ver a su mascota que la miro con lo que parecía ¿Arrogancia? Y una ¿Sonrisa? Luego bajo su cabeza y la acomodo en una de las almohadas.

_O si sabe lo que hizo_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Podrías relajarte" malhumorada la ojos zafiro al observar como su perro se encontraba tieso mientras le tomaba un baño. Cerrando los ojos fuertemente, había averiguado dos cosas...Uno: que le gustaba tomar un baño pero se atieso en el momento en que le puso el anti pulgas, y dos: que era un él. Tomando una cubeta con agua, se la echo encima, eliminando con efectividad toda la espuma de su cuerpo.

Kagome hizo un movimiento para pararse, cuando en eso la mascota salto del tambo en donde se encontraba y se sacudió, aventando agua por todos lados alrededor, entre ellos, a la joven que se encontraba al lado de él.

"Eres mas trabajo de lo que pensé" la cabello azabache resignada, observando al animal de ojos amarillo mirándola ¿Burlonamente?

Entro por la puerta de cristal de su balcón a su apartamento, con una gracia al caminar, casi como si fuera ¿Elegancia? Dando un suspiro largo, decidiendo ignorar y dejar de pensar todo lo que cruzaba sobre ese perro, que en el poco tiempo se comportaba tranquilo pero tenía algo que la irritaba, la mojada ojos azules uso la toalla, que en principio era para el perro, para secarse un poco.

Siguiendo los pasos de su mascota entró al departamento con la toalla sobre su cabello mientras lo agitaba tratando de secárselo lo mas posible, mirando a todos lados busco a su perro y observo su sombra cerca del sofá, caminando, lo encontró acostado en la alfombra con dos patas cruzadas frente a su cabeza mirándola desinteresadamente.

_Ush sino fuera por que es un perro diría que es muy arrogante _Lo miro levemente enojada consiguiendo, al parecer, una ceja alzada del, ahora, perro blancamente puro, consiguiendo que Kagome se atragantara con su propia saliva.

"Sabes me recuerdas a alguien que conocí" consiguiendo que el perro le virara la cara, como resultado haciendo que Kagome le empezara a temblar una ceja _Creo que gracias a él tengo el nombre perfecto para ti, la actitud es la misma._

"Te voy a llamar Sesshomaru"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hola esta es una historia que se me ocurrió, no será una historia tan larga como la de estrellas o rosas y melocotones ya que en esas no tengo si quiera la mitad, espero sus comentarios sobre esta historia, vamos a ver si tiene alguna fama y si la idea que tienen de Hitomi es la correcta pero si todavía no la captan mas adelante entenderán ahora no s preocupen que mi pareja esta decidida.

Por cierto una galletita virtual para todos aquellos que me dejen comentarios y para los que me han dejado en otras historias. ¡Yummy! ¡Galletita! non

Su amiga

Kigami Aizawa


	2. Chapter 2

" " son cuando hablan las personas

_Los pensamientos en cursiva_

**Recuerdos**_  
_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El perro

"Vamos a ver ¿Qué te daré de comer? ¿Prefiere croquetas o carne?" mirando un pequeño bolso con croquetas y una lata de carne para perro, mientras volteaba a ver a su perro blanco que miraba con un ojo crítico la comida "No te comportes así, mucho gusto da que nos hayan regalado un poco de esto" sacando de la bolsa un plato para perros y colocándole croquetas.

"Aquí tienes" dijo la ojo zafiros agachándose y colocándole el plato de croquetas, levantándose se dio la vuelta y saco de la bolsa otro plato para perros, tomándolo entre sus manos camino hacia la cocina, al entrar se acerco a donde estaban los garrafones de agua y lleno de agua el plato, ya hasta el tope, lo nivelo entre sus manos mientras salía de la cocina y regresaba al comedor.

"No has comido nada" exclamo la cabello azabache al ver a su perro mirando a su comida como si lo fuera atacar "No piensas comerlas ¿Verdad?" con una expresión exasperada consiguiendo una mirada seca de su perro.

Levantando el plato guardo las croquetas en la bolsa que le habían dado y abrió la lata de carne para perros, vaciándola en el contenedor volvió a ponerle el plato en frente y entró a la cocina otra vez, agarro un plato del estante y se regreso al comedor, colocándolo en la mesa mientras sacaba un pollo que había comprado, sacando una de las sillas se sentó y se empezó a colocar piezas de pollo en su plato, poniendo las piezas que más se le antojaban, preparándose para comer agarro una pierna y estaba a punto de darle una mordida cuando en eso sintió un golpe en su pierna.

Ignorándolo le dio una mordida y se puso a comer, sintiendo de repente otro golpe en su pierna, la cabello azabache empezó a fruncir el ceño, pero siguió comiendo con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió otro golpe, mordiendo más fuerte de lo debido, sintió otro vez otro golpe.

"¿¡Que!" al fin exploto, volteando a ver a su perro con sus ojos brillantes del enojo, viendo que con lo que la había estado golpeando todo este tiempo era con el plato de comida que le había dado, observo a su animal de pelaje blanco que la miraba atentamente.

La ojos azules puso el codo en su mesa y la barbilla en su mano "Déjame adivinar no quieres comer eso" expreso amargamente, vio como la mirada del, ahora, Sesshomaru la vio y luego se poso en su plato para regresar a ella "Quieres de mi plato" mas que una pregunta fue una afirmación mientras los ojos de oro se le quedo viendo.

"No te daré, los perros comen comida para perros" tratando de hacerlo entender consiguiendo como resultado un gruñido de parte de su mascota.

La cabello azabache volvió acomodarse y empezar de nuevo a comer cuando en eso sintió un cambio repentino en la posición de la mesa sorprendiéndola y mirando a Sesshomaru que había brincado arriba de su mesa, antes de que pudiera reaccionar se encontró con su pieza de pollo ida de sus manos y un perro bajando de la mesa con una mirada triunfante con el alimento de ella en su boca.

La ojos azules se quedo sorprendida en su lugar _Mi comida se la acaba de llevar_ pensó reaccionando al darse cuenta de lo sucedido "¡Te llevaste mi comida!" furiosa, consiguiendo de resultado que su mascota ni siquiera la volteara a ver, enfureciendo mas a la pobre chica "¡Tu bola de pelos hazme caso!" levantándose de su asiento y poniendo las manos en la cadera viendo como de repente se quedo quieto.

Respirando fuertemente y con indicios rojos del coraje, se le quedo viendo a Sesshomaru que lentamente se dio la vuelta con una mirada matadora pero Kagome tan enojada se le quedo viendo igual, mirándose retadoramente hasta que la joven dio un respiro y se dejo caer en la silla dando otro suspiro largo, pero, de cansancio y dejando caer su cabeza sobre la silla y se quedo mirando el techo color crema.

"Tu ganas, comételo" resignada sin apartar los ojos del techo

La ojos azules se quedo así mirando el techo hasta que sintió un golpe en la pierna otra vez, resignada, alzo la cabeza y se le quedo viendo a Sesshomaru ,que en un momento de su distracción, se encontraba sentado frente a ella, mirándola junto con la pieza de pollo frente a ella, la cabello azabachi dio un asentimiento, se empezó a agachar pero a medio camino se detuvo.

"Comételo" mientras se levantaba y recogía el plato abandonado con la carne para perro y se metía a la cocina, poniendo en una bolsa la carne de perro, terminando volteó y se encontró a Sesshomaru sentado frente a ella. Agachándose, dejando aún lado el plato, le acaricio la cabeza.

"Perdon, debía entender que no te gusta, bueno al menos no gastare para comida para perros, además no me puedo acabar sola el pollo" _Aunque para ser un perro de calle es demasiado especial _volviéndose a parar y agarrar el plato "Vamos a seguir comiendo".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La cabello azabache se encontraba acostada en el sofá viendo la tele perezosamente con una sabana encima y una mano abajo acariciando la cabeza blanca de Sesshomaru, después del incidente de la comida todo se había vuelto a la calma de antes, alzando los ojos en el reloj de la pared.

9:00 p.m.

Dando un bostezo alzo el brazo y se sentó en el sofá, doblando su sabana se levantó, tomando rumbo a su cuarto. Una vez dentro de su cuarto se cambió a su pijama y se acostó en su cama preparándose para dormir, cerrando los ojos con cansancio, se estaba quedando dormida cuando sintió un cambio repentino en la posición del colcho, abriendo los ojos de nuevo se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada amarilla de Sesshomaru sobre ella y noto que el repentino cambio de peso vino por él, al subir sus dos patas delanteras sobre el colchón, alzando las sabanas se sentó sobre su cama y encendió una lámpara que se encontraba al lado de ella.

"¿También tienes sueño?" le pregunto, consiguiendo de respuesta solo una mirada , levantándose de su cama, se acerco a su closet y saco una sabana, se volteó, cerrando el closet con una pierna, y se encamino de regreso a su cama, se agacho al lado, empezando a acomodar la cama "Esto será temporalmente hasta que te compremos una cama pero no estará frió el piso, ya que esta tapizado de alfombra pero nos aseguraremos mejor con esta sabana" terminando de acomodarlo.

Levantándose se volvió a acostar en su cama y acomodando sus sabanas arriba suyo, cerro sus ojos otra vez para caer rápidamente dormida. Mientras que Sesshomaru se le quedo viendo a su cama improvisada con una mirada pensativa, dando un leve asentimiento, tomándolo con buen resultado, se paro sobre ella con tranquilidad, se acostó acomodando su cabeza sobre sus dos patas delanteras que se encontraban cruzadas y cerraba los ojos igual que la cabello azabache cayendo en un sueño ligero.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bip, bip, bip

Kagome se agito

Bip, bip, bip

Escondió su cabeza en las sabanas

Bip, bip, bip

Arrugo los ojos y trato de dar un gruñido por el agresor de la tranquilidad del silencio

Bip, bip, paf

Al ya no oír ningún ruido, dejo de arrugar el entrecejo y volvió a relajarse para regresar al mundo de los sueños.

10 minutos después

La cabello azabache abrió los parpados adormilados al sentir las luces del sol en sus ojos _¿Qué hora es? _se pregunto la joven mujer mirando alrededor del cuarto, estirando su cuerpo tranquilamente, volteó a ver al lado de su cama a su buró vació.

"¿Y mi alarma?" dudosa la ojos zafiros, mirando a todos lados, bajando la mirada a su lado para no encontrar a Sesshomaru en su cama improvisada, no tomando importancia "¿Qué hora es? Pregunto ahora preocupada la joven buscando con sus ojos algún reloj, levantándose de la cama camino apresuradamente a la sala cuando se topo con la puerta abierta y un perro despierto con algo negro entre sus piernas hecho pedazos, observando bien, de repente se dio cuenta de lo que era.

"¡Sesshomaru! ¡Rompiste mi alarma! ¡No! ¡No debiste romperla! ¡Perro malo!" regañándolo con una mano en la cadera y la otra apuntando un dedo en su cara por lo que hizo, consiguiendo como resultado de parte de su mascota una mirada desinteresada.

_Perro del demonio _pensó furibunda la cabello azabache, alzando sus ojos a la pared frente a ella para ver la hora en el reloj.

7: 30 a.m.

"¡Shimatta! ¡Solo tengo treinta minutos para llegar al trabajo!" grito mientras salía corriendo al baño lo más rápido posible y tomar un baño. Sesshomaru se quedo un momento donde estaba y con la mirada siguió a su dueña hasta que la vio encerrarse en el baño, regreso a su cama improvisada y cerró los ojos, después de unos minutos los volvió a abrir para ver a su dueña salir del baño con una toalla en vuelta sobre su cuerpo y otra en su cabello.

La cabello azabache olvidando por completo a su perro, abrió su closet sacando un conjunto de ropa formal para trabajar y ropa interior, quitándose la toalla empezó a colocarse la ropa, al terminar, soltó la toalla del cabello y se acerco a su tocador, comenzó a peinárselo hacia arriba en una cola de caballo, se coloco un poco de labial rosa con gloss y se puso un poco de rubor.

Buscando desesperadamente su bolsa y sus llaves para retirarse, salió del cuarto a la sala, donde la busco en todos los sillones sin encontrarlo "¡Me quedan solo quince minutos!" grito, fue al comedor, allí encontró su bolso colgado en una de las sillas, lo agarro para luego salir por la puerta, asegurándose que estuviera bien puesto el seguro, corrió a su carro, olvidándose de cierta mascota de pelo blanco y de una inocente alarma rota.

Sesshomaru con los parpados cerrados oyó todo el escándalo que hizo su dueña hasta que se fue, abriendo sus ojos dorados, observando el desorden que había hecho la joven, se estiro para entrar a la deriva de los sueños, nuevamente para volver a cerrar los ojos desinteresado

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"No llego, no llego, no llego, no llego" murmuraba la joven de ojos azules corriendo por los pasillos del edificio "Si llegue"se regocijo en triunfo al entrar justo a tiempo al ascensor, observando el reloj del ascensor dio un gemido interno _Llevo diez minuto de retraso_. Empezando a golpear con el zapato en el piso del ascensor, observando como cambian los números del piso, abriéndose las puertas, no espero ni un segundo y salió corriendo.

"¡Kagome-chan!" grito una voz tras ella, en medio de su carrera.

La cabello azabache se detuvo como pudo para voltear a ver quien le hablaba "Eri-chan" con una sonrisa reconociendo a su amiga desde la escuela secundaria, mientras la chica de ojos oscuros se acercaba a ella aún ritmo rápido.

"Kagome-chan ¿Dónde has estado? ¡OH! No importa, el jefe a estado preguntando por ti y ya se me acabaron las excusas" apresuradamente menciono preocupada la ojos oscuros

"Gracias Eri-chan, perdon por la tardanza, pero, no puedo ir con el jefe tengo que llevar mis cosas al escritorio"

"Yo te las llevo pero vete ya, Kagome-chan, parece que es algo importante lo que te tiene que decir" agarrando su bolso mientras la empujaba levemente y dándose la vuelta tomo rumbo al escritorio de la ojos azules, mientras esta salió en otra carrera pero a la oficina de su jefe.

Al llegar se encontró con el escritorio de la secretaria vació, extrañada y agitada, decidió dejar ese pensamiento para otro momento, tomándose unos segundos para calmar su respiración, tratando de arreglarse lo más presentable posible, alzo la mano y tocó la puerta.

"Pase" oyó una voz masculina que le decía del otro lado de la puerta.

La ojos azules pasando dio una leve inclinación para alzar la cabeza observando a un hombre de cabello corto negro y ojos castaño claro que se encontraba sentado en un sillón de cuero tras un escritorio de madera que se encontraba con documentos, de los cuales uno estaba en sus manos leyendo, y una computadora "¿Preguntaba por mi Anetsu-sama?" respetuosamente le hablo, sacándolo de su lectura.

"Si, Higurashi-san, por favor, tome asiento" con el documento ya bajo sus manos y sus ojos en ella haciendo señas a la silla frente a su escritorio, acercándose la cabello azabache, tomando asiento frente al escritorio, espero a que continuara "Vera Higurashi-san, la he llamado por que he revisado su registro desde que trabaja aquí y no he visto ningún fallo además de que tuvo un excelente rendimiento para hacer su trabajo y el de mi secretaria personal y como me he quedado sin secretaria personal, ya que renuncio, le ofrezco el puesto ¿Qué dice?".

"Yo…¿Habla enserio?" pregunto sorprendida la ojos azules esperando que no fuera un chiste, no podía creerlo la estaban ascendiendo.

"Si, además ya ha de saber los beneficios y su sueldo aumentaría de ser mi secretaria personal o si prefiere llamarse secretaria de empresa" menciono recargándose en la silla.

"Claro, con mucho gusto ¿Cuándo empiezo?" pregunto feliz.

"Si es posible, ahora mismo" menciono mientras regresaba al documento que había dejado aún lado por el momento y agarraba otros archivos, ofreciéndolos a la cabello azabache.

La joven felizmente asintió tomando los documentos que le ofrecía su jefe y salió apresuradamente para cambiar su ubicación, decirle a Eri la noticia y empezar su nuevo trabajo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome entró a su departamento con una sonrisa en los labios y una bolsa de plástico colgando en una, mientras tarareaba una canción que escucho en el camino, cerrando tras si la puerta fue al comedor y coloco la bolsa de plástico en la mesa sin dejar de tararear, sacando los comestibles que traía se volteó topándose de repente con cierto animal de ojos amarillos.

"¡OH! Me había olvidado de ti" murmuro, consiguiendo de Sesshomaru una mirada seca "Ahora, no te enojes voy a preparar algo de comer para que sigas sin enojarte" pasando aún lado del perro blanco.

"Adivina Sesshomaru" le hablo desde la cocina, sacando algunos ingredientes. No volteaba y no encontraba la necesidad de voltear, ya sabía que su mascota se encontraba tras suyo, sentía su mirada sobre ella, parecía loco, decirle a su perro que adivinara pero simplemente le salía por naturalidad, ya que curiosamente sabía que entendería.

"Me han ascendido en mi trabajo" con felicidad le dijo a su perro agitando a los lados con su mano derecha un cucharón que había sacado de sus estantes "ahora soy secretaria personal de mi jefe y ganare mucho dinero para mantenernos fácilmente y pagar todo" mientras se volteaba y apuntaba al perro con el cucharón con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro, mientras este la miraba impasiblemente.

"Hasta puedo conseguir un mejor departamento pero es muy agradable aquí aunque tengamos una vecina rara pero ha de ser porque está sola" regreso a los ingredientes y dejo su cucharón, mientras sacaba un cuchillo para empezar a cortar la verdura "Tendré que hablarle a mi madre para darle la noticia" pensó en voz alta.

El animal de pelaje blanco sin hacer realmente caso a su dueña sobre lo que hablaba junto su pequeño baile y brinquitos, que no se había dado cuenta que daba, se regreso al cuarto de la cabello azabache a acostarse otra vez, al llegar a su cama improvisada se acostó tranquilamente, cerrando los ojos, e inconscientemente, movía las orejas de vez en cuando atento a su alrededor y escuchaba a la ojos azules tararear o murmurar algunas cosas para sí misma.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno, aquí está mi segunda parte de la historia espero que la disfruten y por cierto, enserio, wow, no puedo creer la fama que consiguió o.o, me sorprendió mucho y supongamos que entre más comentarios me dejaron me inspiraron para hacer la historia más larga, así que ya no será tan corta, ya tengo de tercer a cuarto capítulo escrito, aproveche para escribirlo cuando salí de vacaciones (dos días después que lo subí más o menos) todos mis capítulos serán d páginas, y también me dejaron algunas dudas no se preocupen todas serán contestadas con el transcurso de la historia.

Así por cierto me gustaría mucho que leyeran y dejaran comentarios de mi historia **Heredera**, ADVIERTO no es una historia donde Sesshomaru aparecerá y salvara a Kagome y es una historia de TERROR por los que estén interesados.

Otra cosa quiero su opinión sobre el hecho de que quiero inventar otra historia después del perro o junto a esta tengo dos a tres ideas que son:

1- Kagome es mayor que Sesshomaru (unos 5 años ¿quizá?) y Sesshomaru le hace prometer que se casaran cuando se han grandes, Kagome pensando que olvidara la promesa accede a lo que desafortunamente el futuro se pone en contra de ella junto con la ley.

2- Sesshomaru es el hermano mayor de Kagome y ella es la gemela de Inuyasha, pero Sesshomaru con el tiempo se da cuenta que los sentimientos a su hermana pequeña van más allá de lo que uno esperaba. (Incesto no recomendable para menores y los que van en contra de esto en mi opinión son solo historias)

3- Es lo mismo del primero solamente que Kagome es la hermana mayor de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, y Sesshomaru admira secretamente a su hermana pero llegando a su juventud se da cuenta que no puede mirar a ninguna otra mujer más que su hermana mayor. (Igual incesto no recomendable para menores y los que van en contra de esto)

Bueno déjenme sus opiniones de cual historia debo escribir de estas 3,ya que, yo ya no se T.T, por cierto galletita para todos aquellos que me dejaron comentarios! y los que me dejen! non


	3. Chapter 3

" " son cuando hablan las personas

_Los pensamientos en cursiva_

**Recuerdos**_  
_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El perro

"A este no le hagas lo mismo ¡Por favor!" la ojos azules apunto a un aparato blanco con brillantes números rojos en el. Consiguiendo una mirada seca de su animal de pelaje blanco, esta era la quinta alarma que había comprado la cabello azabache desde que tenía a su perro, todas habían terminado en las garras del animal de ojos amarillos, dando como resultado un triste final y que el vendedor de la esquina se volviera rico por la forma en que la joven gastaba su dinero en alarmas.

"Si tanto te irrita el sonido puedes salir de la habitación" observando como su perro cerraba los ojos desinteresado y acostaba su cabeza sobre las piernas delanteras _¿¡Como es que aguanto a este perro! _pensó con una ceja contraccionandose sin quitar la vista de su maravillosa mascota.

Kagome resignada por el desinterés de su perro, se fue caminando a la sala pensando en la imposibilidad y terquedad del animal de pelaje blanco que se encontraba viviendo con ella, pero también la culpa la tenía ella por mantenerlo todavía al ver que nadie buscaba a un perro _Con su actitud quien lo buscaría _tirándose sobre el sofá dando un resoplido, cerrando los ojos.

Toc, toc

Kagome abrió los ojos esperando un rato para oír el ruido otra vez, al no oír nada cerro de nuevo los parpados.

Toc, toc

La cabello azabache abrió los ojos otra vez mirando alredor extrañada por el ruido.

Toc, toc

Levantándose del sofá miró alrededor buscando el lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

Toc, toc

No identificar de donde provenía el sonido camino a su cuarto.

Toc, toc

Mirando a su perro acostado en la cama sin ser, por primera vez, la causa del sonido.

Toc, toc

Observando atentamente a su animal de ojos amarillos noto que sus orejas se encontraban aplastadas a su cráneo, único indicio de su molestia.

"Sesshomaru" suavemente le hablo la ojos azules, consiguiendo como resultado una oreja alzada y contraccionandose en dirección a la joven "Ayúdame a buscar el sonido para que haga que pare" sin otra palabra que decir el animal de pelaje blanco se levanto y camino, pasando de largo a la susodicha. La cabello azabache camino tras él hasta llevarla a la puerta de la entrada del departamento, abriéndola, observo como su mascota se paro a la puerta en frente a la de ella.

_No puede ser_ dando un gemido internado "¿Estás seguro?" pregunto la cabello azabache mirándolo dudosa consiguiendo que su perro le diera una mirada seca por dudar de él. Dando un suspiro toco a la puerta esperando a que le abrieran.

"Kagome-chan" una sorprendida voz femenina.

La joven miro a la ojos castaño con la puerta abierta "Disculpe Hitomi-san que la moleste , pero ¿No tendrá o estará haciendo algún ruido?"

"¡OH no! Claro que no ¿Por qué preguntas?" cuestiono la ojos castaño.

"No por nada, olvídelo" mostrando una sonrisa

"Bueno, ya que estas aquí ¿No te gustaría pasar a tomar algo?" emocionada la ojos castaño

"Lo siento, ya tengo cosas que hacer con mi…" guardo silencio al no observar a su mascota al lado suyo como debe ser "¿Sesshomaru?" pregunto la cabello azabache mirando a todos lados con sus ojos azules, buscando a su animal de pelaje blanco.

Repentinamente el perro blanco salió del departamento de la ojos castaño con algo en su boca para luego dejarlo caer al suelo y siguió de largo a entrar al apartamento de la cabello azabache. La joven sorprendida se agacho y tomó el objeto mirándolo cuidadosamente pero sin éxito reconocer que era al verlo tan maltratado _De seguro Sesshomaru lo mordió._

"Gomen, le comprare uno nuevo por el roto"

"No te preocupes, déjalo así" nerviosa la ojos castaño.

"Enserio le comprare uno nuevo, nada mas dígame que era" insistió, tenía que tomar la responsabilidad de lo que había echo su mascota.

"No, realmente déjalo" mas nerviosa, sorprendiendo a la cabello azabache.

"Esta bien" dudosa, regresándose a su apartamento dando una leve despedida, acercándose a su cocina tiro el aparato en el bote de basura y se iba a buscar a su perro para encontrarlo acostado en su cama improvisada S_e ha vuelto muy floj_o pensó "Sesshomaru ¡Lo que hiciste de romperle su aparato a la vecina estuvo mal y también que entres a casas ajenas!" en tono de regaño observando que su perro ni la oreja movía para reconocerla, dando un suspiro se resigno.

"No te acomodes mucho que saldremos" caminando hacia el baño y, ahora, dos ojos amarillos observando sus movimientos, sin la joven darse cuenta que ya no estaba ese ruido molesto mas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"¡Vamos!" furiosa la cabello azabache empujando a su perro, que se encontraba sentado sin mover ni un músculo a pesar de los intentos de la joven de moverlo. "Sabes me harías un gran favor ¡Si mueves tu culo de aquí y lo llevas aenaquella dirección!" exploto apuntando a una puerta abierta.

Sesshomaru la miro secamente y...

No se movió.

La ojos azules sentía todos sus nervios alterados y su cabeza que le empezaba a latir en signos de un dolor de cabeza aproximado, había intentado moverlo por aproximadamente diez minutos desde su llegada aquí, no entendía el comportamiento de su mascota, hacía esto por su bien no por su mal, pero al parecer él se oponía con una resistencia infinita y lo peor es que parecía que tenía súper fuerza.

"Disculpe señorita déjeme intentar algo" menciono una chica de cabello largo negro y ojos castaños, en unos jeans y una blusa color crema.

Asintiendo la cabello azabache empezó a ver lo que utilizaría la chica de cabello negro para hacer cooperar a su perro, la ojos azules observo como sacaba una bolsa y de esta una galleta en forma de hueso, se lo mostraba al animal de pelaje blanco, tratando de a traerlo para que se acercaran a la habitación. Primero se lo acerco a su nariz para que lo olfateara, al conseguir el primer resultado trato de tentarlo pasándolo por su hocico. En ese momento la joven de cabello azabache entendió, lo iba a jalar al cuarto alejándole la galleta.

_¿Debería decirle que no va a funcionar? _pensó por un momento preguntándose si debía romperle las esperanzas y cuando se estaba decidiendo. El animal de ojos amarillos le gano, ya que, la joven de cabello negro al acercarle la galleta al hocico en vez de atraerlo su mascota le viro la cara desinteresado, dejando a una sorprendida joven.

La ojos zafiro vio la escena divertida y frustrada, al final comprendió una cosa.

Si Sesshomaru no quería, no se haría.

Pero la chica no se resigno y siguió intentando con los diferentes tipos de sabores que se encontraban sacando uno diferente de cada bolsa, algunos mas claros otros mas oscuros, otros gruesos y luego delgados, grandes y chicos, la cabello azabache calculaba que quizás había intentado unos diez, consiguiendo de resultado el mismo, que su mascota no moviera la cabeza ni un centímetro desde que se la había virado.

Dando un suspiro y teniendo piedad por la joven, le hablo "Sesshomaru" consiguiendo una oreja que se movía en su dirección.

"Ven" viendo como se mostraban unos ojos amarillo lo que parecía ser alzarle una ceja, la cabello azabache lo miró, se quedaron un rato así hasta que su mascota se alzo en su cuatro patas y camino la mitad del camino para volverse a sentar _Bueno, al menos esto es un avance _pensó mientras caminaba la otra mitad y colocándose al nivel del ojo con él.

"¿No te molestaría hacer esto o sí?" le susurro sin conseguir resultado alguno, dando un suspiro continuo "No tiene nada de malo tener miedo" en un murmullo suave y el resultado fue un perro que le entrecejo los ojos un poco, antes que se diera cuenta su animal de pelaje blanco había entrado al cuarto, solo faltaba ella. Levantándose pasmada, sacudió la cabeza para luego tomar rumbo al interior de la habitación _Tengo un perro demasiado orgulloso_ sintiéndose desgraciada.

Y todo por traerlo al veterinario.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hola! Aquí reportándome de nuevo mis queridos lectores y comentaristas, este capi es mas corto (kuro Kigami: yo creo que ya se dieron cuenta ¬¬) como verán kuro Kigami es mi subconsciente (kuro Kigami: no, ¿enserio?). Bueno como decía este capi es el q sigue (kuro Kigami: yo creí que no, como no dice al pasar pag. "capitulo 3") err ya vieron que es muy sarcástica, ahora continuemos ¬¬.

Me encuentro en un conflicto interior (kuro Kigami: si no lo dices ni en cuenta), además ya regresare a la escuela asique actualizare mas lento porque es mi último semestre y tengo q ver por mi universidad y también aumentar mi calificación. (kuro Kigami: y de paso te decides por alguna carrera ¿no?) le daré la razón a mi otro yo (kuro Kigami: ¿gracias?).

Por cierto alguien me dejo un comentario raro o.o, me dijo que le gustaba mas la pareja de Inuyasha y Kagome, yo respeto decisiones pero es la primera vez en mis 4 años escribiendo que me dicen de una pareja diferente entre los comentarios de mis historias cuando tengo decidida la pareja o.o (kuro Kigami: estoy de acuerdo), lo mas extraño fue que kuro Kigami esté de acuerdo conmigo (kuro Kigami: ¬¬)

Para los que apoyan la historia **BEBE **bueno ya saben de que trata, tratare de poner el segundo capítulo antes de entrar a la escuela mas no prometo que sea muy largo (kuro Kigami: disque ella por el tiempo), por cierto las votaciones para las 3 historias que puse a escoger son:

Idea #1 : 5 votos  
Idea #2: 3 votos  
Idea #3: 1 voto (que es por mi ya que la pobre no le hacen mucho caso. kuro Kigami: y por que a ti te encanta la idea ¬¬ Kigami: )

Sigan votando!

Bueno se despide (kuro Kigami: NOS despedimos)

Kigami Aizawa (kuro Kigami Aizawa)

Kuro-negro u obscuro


	4. Chapter 4

" " son cuando hablan las personas

_Los pensamientos en cursiva_

**Recuerdos**_  
_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El Perro

"¡Eri-chan! ¡Ese hombre era un idiota!" exclamo furiosa la cabello azabache golpeando en la mesa con su mano abierta haciendo un sonoro ruido proveniente del objeto golpeado en la cafetería que se encontraba momentáneamente con su amiga de cabello lacio corto negro.

"Kagome-chan, trata de tranquilizarte para que me cuentes lo que paso" la ojos castaño tratando de calmar a su amiga de ojos azules del otro lado de la mesa.

Tomando un respiro hondo, comenzó a relatar lo sucedido.

**Cerrando la puerta tras suya observo que su perro se encontraba sentado en la parte superior de una cama de metal con sabanas sobre puestas en ella observando cuidadosamente a un señor que traía puesto una bata blanca, reconociéndolo la cabello azabache como el veterinario. El primer intento de tocar a Sesshomaru dio como resultado que este lo fulminara con la mirada con éxito alejar al doctor.**

**Luego intento revisarle las orejas, mirándolo secamente movió las orejas en el sentido contrario el hombre de bata blanca se movió al otro lado y su mascota viro, ****otra vez, del lado contrario sus orejas, al no conseguir tampoco éxito en su segunda tarea intento la tercera. Se puso unos guantes para revisarle su hocico, al verlo cerca de si, el animal de pelaje blanco tiro un fulgor más fuerte y le mostró levemente los colmillos, pero no exactamente para que lo revisara.**

**"Señorita, no puedo hacerle nada a su perro-"**

**"Sesshomaru"**

**"¿Disculpe?" dudoso mientras se quitaba los guantes**

**"Su nombre es Sesshomaru" corrigió**

**"Si claro, bueno como le decía no puedo revisarlo es como si el fuera mas inteligente que un perro normal y entendiera todo pero no quiere que lo revise pero no necesita gruñirme y como que él lo sabe"**

**La cabello azabache asintió levemente.**

**"Ahora si usted gusta podemos sedarlo"**

**"¿¡Sedarlo!" sorprendida con los ojos grandes.**

**"Así es, así podemos hacerle la revisión sin pensar que nos muerda o que haga algo mas pero necesitare de su ayuda para eso, ya que, no puedo tocarlo y ,si también me permite, hacerle un par de estudios, me parece sumamente extraordinaria su inteligencia"**

**"¡¿Estudios!" aun mas sorprendida la ojos zafiro.**

**El hombre asintió.**

**"¿Quiere que lo ayude?"**

**El doctor asintió otra vez.**

**"¿A sedarlo?"**

**"Así es"**

**"Y ¿Qué accede a hacerle estudios?"**

**"Si"**

**¡_Pero que se cree este! _pensó molesta y ofendida con el entrecejo bien fruncido.**

**Sesshomaru desde la mesa oía todo lo que le decía el doctor a la joven, conteniendo un gruñido que estaba por escapársele cuando en eso sintió el enojo cayendo en ondas potentes de su dueña, dando claramente el peligro de los que estaban cerca para su explosión, dirigido a cierto doctor, que se podría sentir cerca de una milla, dando una sonrisa de ¿Triunfo? le brillaron los ojos con ¿Burla?.**

**Definitivamente el hombre no sabía en qué problema se había metido.**

"No puedo creerlo Kagome-chan ¿Enserio ese doctor dijo eso?" una sorprendida chica de ojos castaños.

Kagome asintió furiosa.

"Y ¿Qué le hiciste Kagome-chan?"

Dando una pequeña sonrisa siniestra, que le dio un escalofrío a Eri, pronuncio con una voz sumamente tranquila "Digamos que no intentara tocar a un perro de esa forma nunca"

La cabello negro miró sorprendida a su amiga, no sabía lo que le había hecho al doctor pero de algo estaba segura.

No quería saber.

La ojos azules tranquilizándose tomo un sorbo de su té como si hace un rato no hubiera explotado "No volveré a llevar a Sesshomaru allí" bajando su taza.

"…Sabes Kagome" llamando su atención "Te haz encariñado mucho con el perro"

La ojos zafiro la miro extrañada, sin comprender lo que quería dar a entender, así que espero a que su amiga continuara.

"Me refiero a que ¿Y si alguien lo reclama?" especifico a su amiga.

"No creo, Eri-chan, ya paso un mes y no eh visto que nadie busque a un perro con sus características, además quien quisiera mantener un perro tan egocéntrico, orgulloso, irritante, insoportable…" y continuo la lista.

Después de un par de minutos esperando a que su amiga terminara de decir todos los sinónimos posibles que tuvieran que ver del animal de que hablaban y verla tranquila. "Yo sé de alguien que si mantendría un perro con esas cualidades" con voz floja.

"¿Quién?" pregunto curiosa, ladeando la cabeza.

"Tu" respondió en seco.

Rápidamente la cabello azabache trato de corregir a su amiga "no digas esas cosas Eri-chan, no es cierto"

"¿En serio Kagome-chan? Entonces explícame toda la atención que le estas poniendo" cruzando los brazos frente suyo.

Kagome abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber que responder.

"¡Vez Kagome-chan! ¡No puedes siquiera hablar!"

"Pero Eri-chan, el es un perro tan insoportable y…"

"Te haz encariñado con él, a pesar de todo lo que digas" interrumpiéndola para que no empezara con su diatriba de nuevo "Además, desde que está contigo te he visto feliz, después de, um, eso" trato de ser comprensiva.

Kagome la miró sin decir nada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"¡Tadaima!" cerrando la puerta tras suyo con su bolso en el hombro y un paquete en su mano izquierda, cerrando los ojos tomó una gran bocanada de aire, los abrió lentamente observando en frente al animal de ojos dorados.

Dando una leve sonrisa "¿Cómo es que siempre estas a tiempo cuando llego?" pregunto curiosa, su respuesta fue un silencio de su mascota, dando un respiro resignado lo miro mas tranquilamente, era costumbre además ¿Qué iba a hacer para responderle? ¿Ladrarle? ¿Hablarle en su idioma?

"Mira lo que te traje" caminando hacia el comedor dejo su bolso y abrió el paquete dejándolo en el suelo para Sesshomaru, sentándose en una silla observo como tranquilamente su perro comía lo que le había traído.

**Te haz encariñado con él.**

Parecía que las palabras de Eri hacían eco en sus oídos.

**Te he visto feliz.**

¿Enserio había cambiado su expresión a ese nivel?

Regresando de sus pensamientos vio como su mascota termino su alimento y agarraba el paquete de cartón y lo tiraba en un bote de basura cercano _Me sorprende su inteligencia _para regresar a pararse frente de ella como si nada hubiera pasado, acercando su mano, le froto la cabeza.

"Eri tiene razón, estoy encariñada contigo"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ohayo! Aquí de nuevo, el siguiente capi de esta historia (es a la q más dedicación le he tenido xD) weno espero disfruten el capi, dejen sus comentarios! Bueno sin mas preámbulo, hasta la próxima! :D

Su amiga

Kigami Aizawa


	5. Chapter 5

" " son cuando hablan las personas

_Los pensamientos en cursiva_

**Recuerdos**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El perro

Sesshomaru dio un leve gruñido observando alrededor del lugar viendo a las diferentes personas sentadas y los extraños olores que lastimaban su nariz, decidiendo ignorar a todos y todo a su alrededor centro su mirada en la cabello azabache que se encontraba hablando con un chico de cabellos cortos castaños sobre algo.

La ojos azules terminando de hablar con el joven se volteo, observo a su mascota de pelaje blanco y lo encontró mirándola, dándole una suave sonrisa se acerco y se puso a su nivel.

"Sé que hoy era nuestro día libre, pero aquí estarás bien y tengo que ir a trabajar, prométeme que te portaras bien" le hizo prometer la cabello azabache mirando profundamente en los oros de su mascota. E perro de pelaje blanco dudaba que en realidad se encontrara bien en un lugar que se llamaba...

Puppy bath

Kagome resignada cerró los ojos al ver ningún resultado de su mascota en apoyarla, resignada, estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando en eso sintió algo húmedo en su mejilla, abriendo los ojos sorprendida, se le quedo mirando.

_¡Me lamio! _Pensó aturdido, pero con una gran sonrisa.

"Tomare eso de que te portaras bien, el próximo fin de semana será totalmente libre" jugando un poco con sus orejas "Además será un par de horas y necesitas tomar un baño, hueles feo" remarcando eso se apretó la nariz con la mano izquierda, consiguiendo de su canino que le endureciera los ojos.

Dando una risilla, se levanto y le hizo señas la cabello azabache a que siguiera a una joven que traía puesto un mandil color naranja, tomando el favor de su dueña se fue caminando hacia la chica que le señalo. La ojos azules feliz de que le hizo caso se volteó y se fue caminando a la entrada del lugar. Antes de abrir la puerta para salir viro la cara para observar como el ojos amarillo se encontraba sentado frente a la chica y a espaldas suyo.

_Estará bien_ Se dijo así mismo, saliendo del lugar, sacando de su bolsa unos lentes de sol y colocándoselos en su rostro, fue directo a su automóvil.

La cabello azabache no se dio cuenta de dos ojos de oro que observaron sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo hasta que salió, fijo su mirada en la chica frente suyo antes de seguirla al verla caminar detrás de la tienda.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El canino observaba fijamente en frente sin quitar la vista de un punto fijo de la pared blanca prístina.

"¿Cómo se llama?" dijo la chica que lo guio a dentro del lugar en un susurro al chavo que hablo con la ojos azules, viendo el documento que había llenado hace unos momentos.

"Sesshomaru" respondió el chico en una voz normal mirando al perro sin moverse.

"¿La perfecta matanza? ¿Quién nombra así a su perro?" con su tono normal de voz mirando del chico al perro sorprendida.

"Al parecer su dueña"

"¡Oh! Pobrecito, debe estar loca su due-" la muchacha no termino su oración al ver como dos ojos dorados la miraban desde el rabillo de estos con una frialdad inaudita que le calaba hasta el alma.

Su compañero se encontraba al lado suyo observando el cambio de ambiente del canino, tomando un trago difícil, al ver la fría mirada que le mandaba a su compañera de trabajo "Yo creo" menciono lentamente, observando que su mirada no se movía ni un centímetro "Que entiendo porque le puso ese nombre".

El animal de pelaje blanco, no les quitaba la mirada de encima, viendo como se retorcían los dos jóvenes bajo ella, a él no le importaba seguía allí mirándolos.

**Prométeme que te portaras bien.**

Cerrando los ojos por un momento, regreso la mirada a la pared. Mientras los dos trabajadores se quedaron parados sin saber qué hacer con el animal, ahora con el temor creciente hacía él, se miraron entre sí, haciéndose una pregunta en común.

¿Quién se encargara de él?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome estaba trabajando en la computadora, revisando algunos archivos que se tenían que imprimir y entregar, mientras sus pensamientos vagaban levemente en otros rumbos, tomando un suspiro al ver su falta de concentración, no pudo evitar dar un leve gemido, masajeándose las sienes, regreso a su trabajo.

Imprimiendo uno de los documentos, abrió otro para revisarlo y corregir ciertos errores o puntos que no agraden, hasta que empezó a sonar el teléfono a su lado, al reconocer el botón que brillaba, se separo de la computadora y contesto el teléfono.

"¿Se le ofrece algo Anetsu-sama?" pregunto la ojos azules.

"Si, me gustaría que vinieras un momento a la oficina" escucho la voz masculina a través del teléfono.

"En un momento estaré" despidiéndose, colgó y se levanto de su asiento, tomando rumbo a la oficina de su jefe.

_Me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrecerá?_ Pensó frente a la puerta de la oficina de su jefe, tocando, espero la señal.

"Pase" siguiendo la orden, entro y se inclino levemente antes de sentarse frente a su jefe.

Desocupando unos documentos, puso su atención en la cabello azabache "Higurashi-san, le llame, ya que, necesito hablar con usted"

"¿Qué sería eso Anetsu-sama?"

"Como usted ha de saber Higurashi-san todos los años se hace la fiesta entre empresas para tratar de mantener la paz entre ellas y hacer negociaciones, me gustaría que usted me acompañara, no se preocupe, no será fuera de planes de trabajo otros llevaran a su primera secretaria o en casos especiales secretarios, tampoco se preocupe del pago de hospedaje son cargos de la empresa que se encargara"

Pensando por un momento, no tenía nada que perder y como él dijo no sería fuera de los límites de los planes de trabajo, tomando su decisión le respondió.

"Acepto ¿Cuándo será la fiesta?" dando un asentimiento

"Dentro de dos semanas, nos quedaremos durante cinco días"

"¿Cinco días?"

Asintiendo el varón continuó "La fiesta en realidad es de dos días, cuando empieza, que es cuando comienza la fiesta de gala y todos llegan y al día siguiente se hace una comida como despedida, vera para que se pongan de acuerdo toma cierto tiempo y a su contestación de cinco días, sucede que este año nos toco a nosotros organizar la gala, fiesta, entre otros preparativos que se pueden hacer en dos días pero con tres días nos podremos librar de cualquier inconveniente" acomodando unos documentos.

La joven miko sin saber que mas decir se quedo muda, mordiendo su labio inferior se quedo pensativa por un momento.

_¿Qué hare con Sesshomaru?_ Se pregunto succionando su labio inferior mas entre sus dientes, mentalmente soltando un suspiro, se resigno, ya había aceptado no podía arrepentirse de último momento, realmente se le habían complicado las cosas, tomando aire hizo una última pregunta.

"¿Dónde será?"

"Kaganawa"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Disculpe, vengo por mi perro" dijo la cabello azabache al chavo que la había atendido hace unas horas.

"Claro ¿Cuál es su nombre?" pregunto revisando entre los documentos.

"Higurashi Kagome"

"¿El nombre de su perro?"

"Sesshomaru" con sus ojos azules observo como el joven chico repentinamente se atiesaba.

"Um ¿Es un perro grande de pelaje blanco y ojos amarillos?" interrogo, mirándola nerviosamente

"Si ¿Se porto mal? ¿Mordió a alguno de ustedes? ¿Les gruño?" pregunto preocupada.

"No, si se dejo bañar, pero..."

"¿Pero?" dudosa

"Señorita le puedo preguntar ¿Ese nombre se lo puso por gusto o por que le quedaba?"

_¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? _Se cuestiono extrañada.

"¿Por qué lo pregunta?"

"No por nada, discúlpeme, buscare a su mascota"

Se quedo sorprendida al ver como se volteaba para irse a la parte de atrás, arrugando el entrecejo, se impresiono por el repentino interrogatorio y los nervios que tenía al preguntar por su mascota de pelaje blanco _Bueno, no hubo queja sobre su forma de ser_.

La ojos azules espero pacientemente mientras miraba un reloj de abeja en el escritorio, como se movían los segunderos sin parar, miro de reojo a la puerta al ver que todavía no se abría se recargo en el mostrador, cerrando los ojos pensando que iba a hacer con lo pedido por su jefe.

Abrió los parpados al oír la puerta abrirse y observo como el chico salía de la parte trasera con la joven que se encargo de su canino de ojos dorados, los dos tenían una mirada nerviosa en sus ojos, se dio cuenta la cabello azabache. Observo como se pararon a un lado de la puerta para dejar pasar primero a su perro, la ojos zafiros se encontraba extrañada por la rara actitud de los jóvenes. Rápidamente perdió el interés en los adolescentes y sus mirada se coloco sobre su mascota, el cual miraba un punto fijo en la pared.

Dando una sonrisa "Sesshomaru" le hablo con voz suave, consiguiendo la atención de su canino, se agacho y le estiro el brazo, el animal de pelaje blanco entendiendo su mensaje, camino tranquilamente hasta la cabello azabache para detenerse a un paso de distancia de su mano. Soltando un suspiro, se levanto y corto la poca distancia, colocándole la mano pausadamente sobre sus orejas y jugando con ellas, sabiendo cómo relajaba ese movimiento a su perro de ojos dorados.

"Entonces ¿Cuánto les debo?" pregunto para luego alzar la mirada sobre el chico que la había atendido para encontrarlo estupefacto en su lugar junto a su compañera que se encontraba con la boca abriendo y cerrando como un pez fuera del agua "…¿Eh?…" exclamo la ojos azules cada vez mas extrañada por la actitud de los jóvenes y ladeando la cabeza sin comprender el motivo de sus gestos.

"Yo…um…¿Qué dijo?..." pregunto el joven que la había atendido sin quitarle la mirada al animal de pelaje en blanco, que se encontraba tranquilamente sentado al lado de su dueña con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de los mimos.

"Yo pregunte ¿Cuánto es?" Con un ritmo pausado le dijo tratando de ver su reacción por el lento movimiento de su boca para repetir la pregunta. El joven de cabello castaño, asintió sin quitarle la mirada a Sesshomaru, este, al sentir las miradas insistentes, abrió los ojos observando a los adolescentes que lo habían atendido, dándole una mirada neutral. Como resultado que desviaran su atención de él, hacia su dueña.

"Si, claro" le respondió mientras escribía la cantidad en una hoja y hacia la suma entregándosela a la miko. Kagome observando la cuenta, saco su cartera y dio el dinero anotado en la hoja, al ver que no había pendiente, les dio una sonrisa, agradeció el servicio y se dio la vuelta.

El chico sorprendido la detuvo a último momento "Disculpe, señorita ¿No le piensa poner correa a su perro?" terminando la pregunta sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al sentirse ser observado con una mirada fría, con miedo, asomo la vista hacia el animal de ojos dorados y lo observo mirándolo atentamente.

"No es necesario" dándole una sonrisa para tranquilizar al, ahora, chico estático en su lugar, y viendo donde estaba su mirada, la siguió hasta encontrarla en Sesshomaru...para ver a este mirando fríamente al niño. Respirando hondamente para paciencia y con un dedo le pico en la punta de la nariz, ganando rápidamente la atención de su compañero de pelaje blanco, quien le entrecerró los ojos.

Dedicándole una mirada severa, regreso su mirar al, un poco, tranquilo chico, ofreciéndole una onda de despedida, se dio la vuelta, con su mascota de ojos dorados tras ella y dejando dos jóvenes sorprendidos tras sí.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo y aunque no me lo crean es una de las historias que mas rapido e actualizado, cinco capitulos en 6 meses wow eso es un record para mi la verdad no se porque me inspira esta histori, bueno el siguiente capitulo se lo pasare despues, ahora necesito imaginar agregar pero ahora tratare de actualizar la tercera historia que tengo aqui que es la de estrella para continuar, a por cierto puede ser que haga una historia pero sera construida en pequeños trozos para que sea rápido (si es que sea posible), pero tambien me llego una propuesta de una historia asique me tomara tambien un tiempo antes de hacer todas mis ideas y si las hago, tengan por seguro que no termino alguna historia.

Mis queridos lectores vamos a hacer una cosa, tienen razon yo me tardo en actualizar pero haremos esto, si este capitulo hace que llegue a 80 comentarios le mandare una actualización de 10 paginas en el plazo de tres dias y si llega mas de 80 definitivamente mandare la actualizacion al dia siguiente, no me guardare trozos de actualización. Hago esto para en parte presionarme y hacer la historia.

Se despide su amiga

Kigami Aizawa


	6. Chapter 6

" " son cuando hablan las personas

_Los pensamientos en cursiva_

_**Revista**_

**Los recuerdos en negrita**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El Perro

Kagome marco ansiosamente aun número de teléfono, ya memorizado. Dando un suspiro tembloroso, escucho el suave pitido, correspondiente a la llamada. Pasándose de un pie a otro, no sabía cuanto tiempo tenía que esperar, terminando, colgó y volvió a marcar. Quizás no habían alcanzado a contestar.

Jugando con sus ojos, miro hacia el techo y de allí a su izquierda para toparse con su mascota acostado en su sofá con la cola colgando y los ojos cerrados. Para ser un animal tan grande era muy tranquilo, no le causaba ningún problema, claro, mientras no implicara algo que tuviera que ver con su orgullo.

Curiosamente, desde su llegada, se sentía mas acompañada, ahora que lo pensaba, todavía no le compraba su cama, ese conjunto de sabanas no podía ser siempre un remplazo. Se lo merecía después de todo ¿Quién se metería con un animal de ese tamaño?

"Moshi moshi, familia Higurashi" la sacó de sus pensamientos la suave voz del otro lado del teléfono.

"¡Mama!" exclamo feliz.

"¿Kagome?"

"Si, mama"

"¡Kagome! Que alegría oírte ¿Cómo haz estado? ¿Tienes algún problema?" lo último con un tono preocupado.

"No mama, estoy bien ¿Cómo están ustedes?"

"Estamos muy bien ¿Cuándo vendrás a visitar?"

"En vacaciones mama, lo prometo. Ahora, te hablaba porque necesito un favor" mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"¿Cuál favor Kagome?" preguntaron del otro lado.

"Bueno, sucede que la empresa tendrá una reunión importante fuera de la ciudad durante cinco días" explico, sintiendo una mirada encima suyo.

"¿Dónde?" curioseo.

"Kaganawa" murmuro con el teléfono mas cerca de su oído y boca. Mirando de reojo a cierto animal que se encontraba sentado en el sillón, observándola.

"¡Oh! ¿Y cual es el favor?"

"Bueno…" venía la parte difícil "tengo un perro-"

"¿Se permiten perros donde vives?" interrumpiéndola.

"Eh" buena pregunta, no se le había ocurrido "¿Si?"

"Kagome…" advirtió.

"No se, pero, es un compañero tranquilo y no causa molestias" _Sino te metes con él_ agrego mentalmente, pero no era necesario que lo supiera ¿Verdad? "Además me han visto entrar y salir con él y no me han dicho nada" termino.

"¿Cómo se llama?"

Era la pregunta que Kagome mas temía, realmente ¿Como decirle a su mama el nombre, de una forma tranquila, para que no se alterara? "Bueno…" comenzando a enredar el cordón del teléfono con su dedo "Ano…Su-su nombre es…"dando un trago para desatarse el nudo sobre su garganta "Sesshomaru"

Oyendo la ingesta de respiración sobre el otro lado, espero pacientemente la respuesta. Pasado un rato comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, su madre no respondía.

"¿Mama?" trato de traerla de regreso.

"¡Oh Kagome!" eso no sonaba bien, nada bien "Querida… ¿No haz estado yendo verdad?" escucho la frustración en su voz.

"¡Mama! ¡No necesito ir!" reclamo.

"Kagome…" escucho la voz deprimida de su madre.

Apretando los dientes juntos, se sintió enojada, había pasado tanto tiempo y su madre seguía con la loca idea "No es nada mama, olvídalo" trato de decir con la mayor suavidad que logro conseguir, a través de todo su coraje.

"¡Por favor Kagome! ¡Prométeme que iras una vez mas!"

"Pero…"

"Kagome, solo fue un sueño"

Un sueño, eso era lo que siempre le había dicho que era un estúpido sueño, pero, los sueños no eran así de reales "Esta bien mama, iré solo una vez" resalto lo último.

"Pero Kagome-"

"Y no te preocupes sobre Sesshomaru, ya veré que hago" respondió cortante "Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer"

"Esta bien Kagome, pero no olvides lo que me acabas de decir"

"Si mama, adiós" escuchando la misma despedida, colgó el teléfono sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sintiendo como sus rodillas cedían, cayo al suelo sobre ellas y coloco las manos sobre la pared. No debió haber llamado a su madre, tampoco decirle que cuidara a su acompañante ¿Qué rayos le pasaba por la cabeza?

"No estoy loca" susurro para sí misma "No estoy loca" repitió.

Dando un gemido. Sus emociones eran un revuelto entre decepción, tristeza, frustración, enojo. No podía creer que su propia madre la mandara a un lugar donde creían que era una psicópata ¿Cómo podía mandar a su propia hija a ese lugar? Donde se creían perfectos y sabían todo sobre una persona.

"¡No estoy loca!" grito mientras se le humedecían los ojos "Todo fue verdad" soltó con hipos.

Sintió un suave pelaje sobre su cachete, haciendo alzar su cara a dos ojos amarillos frente a ella. Daba lastima, era patética, pero sin embargo, se calmo con la presencia de su mascota. No lo pensó dos veces, se lanzo la ojos azules a abrazar su único apoyo y lloró a flor de piel.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_¿Cómo termine aquí?_ se dijo así misma mientras observaba las paredes blancas del lugar y las personas vestidas del mismo color que el concreto alrededor, casi parecía que se querían mezclar con ellas, así uno no notaría su vigilancia. El olor a cloro sobre el lugar, le daba una esencia a limpio o mejor dicho desinfectado, como eran las intenciones de los que trataban.

La asqueaba.

"Higurashi Kagome" Soltando un suspiro la ojos azules, considero el hacer acto de presencia "Higurashi Kagome"

"Aquí" peso la respuesta, había echo una promesa.

"Pase por aquí el doctor la esta esperando" haciendo señas a algún lugar.

Soltando un suspiro, recogió su bolso y se encamino a la puerta que habían señalado. Se sentía como si fuera a la horca misma, apunto de cortarle la cabeza por pecados mentirosos, aunque en este momento sonó más atractivo que le cortara la cabeza a que la encerraran en este fatídico lugar.

"Tome asiento por favor" le hizo señas.

Kagome hizo lo pedido, no estaba a gusto, si su intención era esa la había conseguido. Apretando su bolso entre sus manos, observo con sus llamativos ojos azul profundo los diferentes libros en los estantes, con títulos de conocimiento sobre los pensamientos y las partes del cerebro humano. De decoración en las paredes una variedad de diplomas y reconocimientos sobre la cantidad de años gastado.

Pregunta sobre estos papeles era su verdadera intención ¿Era para presumir o intimidar? Prácticamente decía Yo-sé-mas-de-ti-que-tu. Simplemente eran tan egocéntricos, no podían ser las cosas diferentes a lo que ellos pensaban, parecían cavernícolas con la cabeza dura.

"Entonces Kagome-"

"Higurashi" corto ácidamente, no era su acostumbrada forma de ser pero simplemente no los soportaba. Principalmente este hombre vestido en una bata blanca con cabello negro, moreno, ojos grandes, resaltados con lentes, y gordo.

"Higurashin-san" corrigió, sin inmutarse al ser interrumpido hace unos momentos "Ya hace una temporada que no viene" menciono checando unas cosas en la computadora. "¿Qué tal se ha encontrado?"

"Bien" simple, era todo lo que necesita saber.

"Entonces, no le molestara mientras le hago algunas preguntas y pruebas" mas que una cuestión fue una declaración.

_¿Tengo alguna opción? _Pensó fastidiada.

"Comenzaremos con un juego de palabras, yo le diré una y usted me responderá con lo primero que le venga a la mente"

La cabello negro-azulado hizo un sonido de afirmación.

"Negro"

"Blanco" respondió con sus ojos espumosos aburridos mirando cualquier cosa.

"Verde"

"Hojas"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Al fin termino esta tortura" susurro irritada.

Mientras habría la puerta de su apartamento, preparando el bolso para ser lanzado con exasperación. Había cumplido su promesa de irlo a visitar, ya no tenía mas que lamentarse y no volvería a poner un pie en ese lugar ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

"¡Kagome-chan!"

Escucho el grito atrás suyo, mientras sentía como se le crispaban los nervios y sus dientes se molían juntos. Su persona menos favorita en el mundo se encontraba prácticamente queriendo reventarle el tímpano. Tenía unas enormes ganas de comenzar a golpear su cabeza contra la puerta, quizás caería en la inconciencia y despertaría sobresaltada en su cama alegre de que era un sueño, pero no era así…este día iba de mal en peor.

¿Respeto o grosería? ¿Qué escoger?

"¿Sucede algo Hitomi-san?" soltó en un suspiro.

Gano el respeto.

Su madre había echo un buen trabajo inculcándoselo.

"En una semana hare una fiesta de bienvenida" comento.

"¿Bienvenida?" pregunto la ojos azules, mirándola de frente y ladeando la cabeza.

"Lo que sucede es que llego un nuevo vecino en el piso de abajo…asique le hare una fiesta de bienvenida para que se sienta mas cómodo"

"Oh" pensando un momento "Lo lamento Hitomi-san no podre asistir"

"Ya veo" menciono triste.

Dando un trago amargo por su garganta. El aguijón de culpa le pincho. Maldiciendo su suave corazón y comprensión a la gente, le sonrió "Pero si haces alguna reunión dentro de quince días es posible que si pueda asistir"

"Eso seria genial" iluminándose su expresión.

"Si…bueno ya entrare ando…cansada"

"Esta bien" con un leve sonrojo.

Decidiendo que era momento de irse, entro a su apartamento con un suspiro pesado. ¿Qué diablos significaba ese sonrojo? Lo mas seguro es que fuera el calor…si el calor. Abriendo su bolsa, saco una revista de ella para luego aventarla descuidadamente a la mesa. Tirándose de un brinco al sofá, estiro los brazos con un bostezo.

Abriendo la revista, busco entre las páginas el tema que le había llamado la atención. En un principio creyó que era en realidad una broma por una persona pero su curiosidad pudo más que nada y por eso se encontraba ahora buscando el tema interesado. Sonriendo por al fin encontrarlo.

"Doga yoga" leyó el titulo

_**Una alternativa para combatir el estrés canino que vivimos en la "era del estrés", hasta los perros parecen ser afectados por este mal**._

"¿Sera que por eso que es tan amargado Sesshomaru?" cuestionándose mientras ignoraba un gruñido.

_**En los últimos años, expertos en el comportamiento animal han descubierto terapias de relajación para mascotas como perros y gatos. Desde hace un tiempo surgió el denominado "doga", término proveniente del inglés "dog" y que se refiere al "yoga para perros"**_

_**El "doga" se basa en algunas de las posiciones conocidas del yoga, inspiradas en movimientos, estiramientos y posturas naturales de los perros. En Estados Unidos se practica en gimnasios y al aire libre en parques.**_

Volteando a ver a su mascota de pelaje blanco "Se-ssho-ma-ru" canto el nombre de su mascota, la cual se levanto y ando a la habitación ignorándola "Te estoy hablando" le dijo malhumorada para recibir como respuesta que volteara a verla unos segundos, virarle la cara y entrar al cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras suyo.

Soltando un bufido, tiro la revista a la puerta, agarro una almohada y se la puso sobre la cara para sofocar su grito de coraje.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sesshomaru" gruño "¡Coopera!" mientras intentaba colocarlo acostado en el piso "es una posición de yoga para el estrés, mas tu que eres un perro muy rígido y amargado" sintiendo como la espalda que intentaba colocar en el piso se tensaba mas.

"Mira aquí dice que debes acostarte o sentarte, al menos siéntate" enojada, mientras le señalaba la revista "Ahora si pusieras de tu parte seria mas fácil… Comencemos de nuevo" poniendo la pierna derecha en frente y la izquierda detrás, espero pacientemente a que su perro se sentara en medio de sus piernas.

Dándole la espalda a la chica, miro alrededor del parque en el que se encontraban para practicar el famoso Doga yoga que había leído en esa revista que traía con ella para todos lados, mientras intentaba tomar las posiciones que se encontraban allí en esa hoja de papel, no le haría caso y nada lograría convencerlo para continuar con esa ridícula tarea, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello lograría convencerlo para hacer tales posiciones-

"Te comprare helado de limón" con una sonrisa mañosa.

Lo siguiente que sabia es que Sesshomaru se encontraba en medio de sus piernas mirándola expectante mientras movía las orejas en diferentes posiciones. Sintiendo el triunfo llenarla ¿Quién diría que un perro seria tan aficionado a los helado? Benditos sean los helados, especialmente los de limón.

Colocando su mano derecha sobre su cuello y estirando el brazo izquierdo, comenzó a tomar profundas respiraciones. Inconscientemente el perro blanco le siguió a la par de su dueña. Abandonando la posición, continuo leyendo para la siguiente pose.

Acostándose boca arriba "Sesshomaru súbete arriba mio" el cual reacciono abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, como si se hubiera vuelto loca la cabello azabache "Solo hazlo" como si tomara un hondo suspiro, se fue acomodando. Tomando impulso la cabello azabache con sus piernas comenzó a elevar la parte trasera de su mascota y con las manos le alzo las patas delanteras.

Unos segundos después su cara se volvió roja del esfuerzo "¡Pesas demasiado!¡Quien diría que debajo de todo ese pelo estuvieras gordo!" recibiendo una mirada puntiaguda _ Recordatorio: poner a dieta a Sesshomaru_ No aguantando mas lo soltó, cayendo sobre el pecho de ella con éxito sacarle el aire de los pulmones "…No…puedo…respirar…" entrecortadamente, esperando que se bajara quien la aplastaba.

Tomándose su tiempo para bajarse, observo las bocanadas de aire que tomaba la ojos azules y su cara regresaba a su tono natural, mientras esta lo miraba flagrante al ver el movimiento de cola junto con una expresión de satisfacción.

"Perro del demonio" susurro.

Resoplo, ignorando lo expresado.

"Siguiente" una vez recuperada. El ojo de oro alzo una ceja al querer continuidad "Veamos…" consiguiendo una sonrisa "Este es perfecto" agrandando su sonrisa _Aquí me las voy a cobrar _

"Ponte en el tapete" le mando. Sesshomaru la miro desconfiada "No pasa nada" sonriéndole recibiendo un entrecejo de su compañero, al final colocándose encima de lo dicho. La cabello azabache le doblo las patas para que quedara sobre ellas y la cabeza alzada, lista su mascota. Puso un brazo en cada lado de él con la palma de la mano en el césped, extendiendo los pies, juntándolos y colocándose en la punta de los pies.

Ya encima de Sesshomaru, como aparecía en la imagen, una sonrisa oscura le paso sobre el rostro, su plan era perfecto, nada mas tenia que fingir que alguna piedra se le había incrustado en la mano para perder el equilibrio y caer sobre su mascota prepotente para enseñarle una lección de quien mandaba entre ellos dos.

Aguantando la respiración con la anticipación que revoloteaba sobre su estomago, se inclino un poco hacia la izquierda, abriendo la boca lista para hacer un sonido de queja termino soltando un chillido sorprendido al ver como era alzada fácilmente sobre la espalda de su perro al levantarse sobre sus cuatro patas. Su reacción al dejar de sentir el suelo fue: abrazar su cuello y sus rodillas se encogieron para terminar sujetas en la cadera del animal como su única salvación de vida.

Lo siguiente que sabía es que el animal de ojos dorados llevaba en su hocico el tapete y a su dueña en la espalda, mientras se iba retirando del parque dejando cierta revista abandonada. La ojos zafiro solo pudo soltar un quejido con su cabeza colgando con resignación, formándose un leve sonrojo al sentir las miradas sobre su manera, soltando otro gemido, oculto su cara en su pelaje blando, cerrando los ojos fuertemente esperando que la tierra se la tragara, y ,sin resistencia, se dejo ser llevada de regreso al departamento.

¡Dios! Su plan no solo había fallado, la había colocado en una posición vergonzosa.

¡Pensarían que es una desquiciada!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Solo serán cinco días" murmuraba para ella, tratándose de convencer de que su mascota se encontraría bien esos días "Eri prometió ir a cuidarlo y alimentarlo en su tiempo libre" teniendo un tic sobre su dedo, comenzó a darle golpecitos al volante "Esta a solo una hora" continuó mirando la carretera en frente, no podía creer que los quince días pasaran volando.

Guardando silencio, hacia nomas de veinte minutos que había salido de Japón para dirigirse a Kaganawa en su coche. Su jefe se había ofrecido a llevarla pero amablemente declino la oferta, no es que no confiara en él, nomas había decidido no ser dependiente de alguien, pero, ahora que se encontraba completamente sola en su carro con nada más que la carretera en frente y en completo silencio, su radio había dejado de agarrar señal hace cinco minutos asique no tenia para entretenerse con música, se sentía…vacía.

Era una joven mujer con la edad de veinte cuatro años, no vivía nada mal para no haber tenido unas buenas calificaciones o una carrera en sí, pero era normal que la universidad no haya querido aceptarla después de su historial académico pero no era su culpa ella no había decidido, pero ese era el pasado, este es el presente. Su vida como joven secretaria, no era el grado tan alto que quiso una vez pero su dedicación y ferviente obstinación la habían logrado colocar en el nivel que se encontraba para darse algunos pequeños lujos.

Asique no estaba mal, no necesitaba un hombre a su lado, claro que no, no es como si necesitara alguien que llegara con rosas algunas veces, festejar días especiales, platicar cosas triviales, hacerse bromas, pelear por tonterías, soñar un futuro juntos, encontrar en ocasiones la comida ya hecha. No, no la necesitaba, no tiene nada que ver con el hecho que no había tenido alguna relación desde hace cinco años, después de su fracaso con Hojo, ni tampoco con él después de Hojo…¿Cuál era su nombre? Esta bien, no recordar el nombre era desastroso pero quien podía criticarla, solo anduvieron siete días. Soltando un suspiro de frustración, no era su culpa ¡Diablos! Ni siquiera recordaba su apariencia, además que solo fueron siete días de los cuales lo vio el día que se lo pidió…y cuando la termino.

Ahora que se acordaba ¿Por qué la había dejado? Así es cierto ella no le hablo nunca, pero si él fue quien se lo pidió ¿No debía ser él el que debía buscarla? Realmente no importaba, ya eran cosas pasadas, ni siquiera sabia porque se cuestionaba todo esto, habían pasado varios años y a ella en su momento no le afecto. Asique no tenia que lamentarse ahora que se encontraba con su tiempo ocupado por su trabajo. En su tiempo libre ver sola la televisión, ir a comprar los comestibles sola, ir a un restaurant sola, ir al cine…sola.

¡Mierda! ¡Todavía faltaban treinta minutos y la maldita radio seguía sin agarrar señal!

¿A que hora su mente había cambiado de rumbo? Se suponía que estaba pensando en su mascota, en Sesshomaru. Él estaba con ella asique no estaba completamente sola, dormía con ella, comía con ella en casa, salía a caminar al parque con ella o correr. En el caso de ese día del intento de hacer doga yoga, lo admite, fue una causa perdida pero se libro de regresar a pie, y ahora que lo pensaba fue chistoso. Pero por su condición de animal no la podía acompañar a todos lados como le hubiera gustado, además que tiene una perspectiva casi…humana, solo le faltaba hablar para poder discutir los programas que veía con ella.

Pero, a pesar de eso había un detalle, no podía tener hijos con su mascota ¡Y su madre la andaba presionando por un nieto! ¿Por qué se entercaba con ella? Estaba Souta…olvídalo, si de por si sentía que ella era joven para tener niños, no quería hacer malos prejuicios y terminara metiendo la pata por una calentura de momento. Ella podía manejar bien a los niños, era paciente, los adoraba, entonces ¿Por qué no tenia novio?

Colocando su mirada en el reloj del carro, maldijo en voz baja.

¡Solo habían pasado cinco minutos!

Con unas enormes ganas de pegar su cabeza contra el volante, se pregunto si llegaría cuerda para checar que todas las cosas estuvieran en su lugar.

Es mas seria un milagro que llegara a Kaganawa con sus cinco sentidos en pie.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Bueno, le atiende Higurashi" contesto su teléfono con manos libres y a la par vigilaba las decoraciones que se hacían en el salón "Lo lamento en este momento Anetsu-sama se encuentra en una junta pero si gusta dejar un recado" asintiendo levemente "Muy bien yo le avisare" colgando.

"Disculpe ¿Que color prefiere?" le hablo una trabajadora mientras le enseñaba dos servilletas, una de color melocotón y la otra esmeralda.

Colocándose un dedo en la barbilla en pensamiento "Preferiría que esa pregunta la conteste Anet-"

"Su opinión seria mejor considerada que la mía Higurashi-san" expresaron.

"¿Esta seguro Anetsu-sama?" Virando a verlo.

"Una mujer tiene mejores gustos que un hombre"

Azul choco con castaño para asegurar lo pronunciado "La servilletas carmín y los manteles color dorado igual que el moño, los centros de mesa blanco para que resalten, la decoración que sea una combinación de estos tres colores, sino es mucha molestia claro" termino con una sonrisa.

"Ninguna molestia Higurashi-sama para eso estamos" retirándose.

Un chiflido sonó "No sabia que tenia ese tono de mando Higurashi-san" alago.

Con un leve sonrojo, rascándose la mejilla "Gracias, Anetsu-sama"

"No me arrepiento de la decisión que he tomado, nuestra empresa dejara un recuerdo memorable" sonriendo con orgullo.

Devolviéndole la sonrisa "Por cierto le hablo Katsuo-sama, no quiso dejar recado que le devuelva la llamada cuando este disponible"

Asintió "Entonces le llamare cuando este disponible" observando el movimiento de la sala.

La cabello azabache lo miro de reojo "Si no es mucha molestia Anetsu-sama…¿Es mi imaginación o se encuentra libre ya?" sintiéndolo ponerse rígido.

"Bueno…el viejo cascarrabias puede esperar" ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos en su expresión, se encontraba evitando el trabajo, ese era el motivo por el que realmente había venido donde estaba ella para deshacerse del estrés o simplemente andar de simplón ignorando sus responsabilidades…ella igual lo haría, debe ser difícil estar en la cabeza de una empresa, de por si como secretaria tenia que hacer muchas llamadas y colocar el orden.

"¿Ha verificado el buffet?"

"Si, se encontrara listo en vapor caliente una hora antes de la llegada para que todo este a una buena temporada, será una entrada variada, el primer platillo, el segundo, el postre con barra abierta de lo que les plazca pedir con una variedad de bebidas de vinos, champan, sangría y preparados, nuestra variedad aumento al pequeño regalo que se nos fue ofrecido por el hotel al escogerlo para este evento importante" mirando el pequeño cuaderno en su mano para no perderse de algo.

"¿Los camareros?"

"He afirmado que deben ser dos para cada mesa"

"¿Dos?" cuestiono.

"Si, uno para las bebida y el otro para la comida" pasando la hoja "¡Ah! Los meseros de alimento tendrán ayudante que traerá una segunda bandeja de comida para que la mesa sea servida sin faltar nadie, estarán a una distancia considerable para no arruinar la platica entre los invitados" desdoblando un papel del interior del cuaderno, se lo entrego a su jefe "Esta son la lista de invitados y los asientos que ocuparan, los separe por numero de mesa para que sepa en que mesa ira cada uno" señalando con su pluma las instrucciones que le decía.

"Por cierto, en una hora practicaran la entrada y salida con platos y vasos vacíos, he pedido a algunas personas que están en el arreglo del lugar que se sienten en las mesas y le compliquen el trabajo siendo exigentes para ver su desempeño y errores que deberán ser anotados y debidamente entregado a los superiores de los meseros y de allí a los meseros para los posibles errores que sean evitados" paro un momento a ver si la seguía, le asintió "Pero antes de ser entregados nosotros oiremos cada uno de los comentarios de los atendidos y de los superiores e igual estaremos en el momento en que serán corregidos cada uno de los meseros, lo cual será en hora y media que puede aprovechar para hacer la llamada para Katsuo-sama y tener un breve descanso" Con una sonrisa mientras remarcaba un numero al celular y se lo ofrecía al ojos castaños.

Sorprendido, acepto el teléfono que se le ofrecía en ese momento por su secretaria, colocándolo en su oído escucho la voz femenina del otro lado diciendo a donde hablaba y quien era el de la llamada, no sabia como pero la cabello azabache lo había mareado del discurso que había dado al punto de enredarlo en su plan para que terminara de hacer su trabajo sin espera alguna, bajo la mirada pasmado en la sonrisa inocente de la cabello azabache.

"Si habla Anetsu Wataru, Katsuo-sama espera mi llamada"

Alejando la vista de su jefe, regreso a mirar los detalles que podían faltar o modificar para que se viera mejor la sala para el partido, su jefe dijo que tenia que ser una fiesta perfecta, haría lo posible por hacerla perfecta, era su trabajo y además podía recibir un jugoso bono por su buen desempeño.

Con una sonrisa más grande, Sesshomaru necesitaba una cama y ella lo quería vestir de rosa. Dando una risita se imagino la cara de su macota en un vestido rosa con un moñito en cada oreja de color fucsia. Seria uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, lograrlo vestir así…Ahora que pensaba realmente bien las cosas, razono que su mascota no tenia un collar y tampoco una placa.

¿Qué había estado esperando para comprarlo?

¡Oh¡ es cierto su dinero se seguía yendo en alarmas, debería poner su alarma en el celular y el celular colocarlo debajo de su almohada para que no la tocara su compañero peludo y dejara de andar gastando una cantidad innecesaria de dinero por culpa de su mascota de ojos amarillos solo porque era tan perezoso para levantarse temprano y estar despierto unos minutos hasta que ella se retirara, no, en cambio mejor rompía sus alarmas.

"Listo" escucho a su lado, virando se encontró con un celular extendido a su dirección. Recibiéndolo lo guardo "¿Dígame Higurashi-san disfruto de la primer noche aquí?"

Asintió "Fue cómodo, además que mi cuarto es grande" dando una risa "entrarían como cinco personas en ella e igual tiene un refrigerador" sonriéndole.

"Que bueno que lo esta disfrutando" mirando alrededor "Esta haciendo mucho mejor su trabajo del que considere hace unos momentos, realmente me sorprende Higurashi-san" alago.

"Gracias" con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

"Cinco días es un plazo suficiente para que extrañen a una persona ¿No le parece?" mirándola de reojo.

"Si" Perdiendo levemente el brillo de su mirada en recuerdos "Su familia ha de estar esperando que esto termine Anetsu-sama"

"Seria así si tuviera una"

"¿Eh?" curiosa "¿Por qué?" tapándose la boca sorprendida "¡Oh! Lo siento, no debo inmiscuirme en sus asuntos" explico rápidamente.

"No se preocupes, pero llámame Wataru-san no me gusta Anetsu-sama, no estoy viejo y es para mi padre" dedicándole una sonrisa.

"Mientras me llame Kagome-san Anet err Wataru-san"

"Sera un placer Kagome-san, contestando a su pregunta, no me he dedicado el tiempo para encontrar una chica a mi atención por lo cual no he formado una familia ¿Y usted Kagome-san?"

"Pues, tengo alguien que me espera…es como familia pero no puedo forma una familia"

"¿Cómo?" frunciendo el ceño.

"Mi perro" contesto "Me espera en casa, mi familia vive en un santuario y yo rento un departamento, de hecho Eri debe estar yendo a alimentar en este momento a mi mascota y luego sacarlo a pasear por sus necesidades"

_Espero que este bien y que Sesshomaru deje pasar a Eri…o al menos que no le haga daño _pensó repentinamente preocupada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Colocando la llave en el picaporte de la puerta se preparo para darle vuelta para entrar al departamento de Kagome para alimentar al perro de ella. Su amiga de ojos azules tenia la suerte de estar al lado de los hombres guapos, Eri quería un poco de esa suerte. Aunque Kagome era ignorante del cariño que se le atribuía del sexo opuesto, Eri no lo era, pero aceptaba que su amiga no querría nada con ninguna después de la experiencia que había vivido con ese tipo que era de una banda, aunque la madre de ella pidió a todas no decirle a su hija, lo mejor era que lo olvidara.

Quitando el seguro sobre la puerta, alejo la llave y la trato de guardar en su bolso mientras sostenía una bolsa con comida en la mano izquierda. La ojos zafiros había sido muy especifica sobre la comida que le gusta y la cantidad que necesitaba comer su mascota, no entendía porque mejor no le compraba un saco de croquetas, lo colocaba en la cocina con una nota diciendo que debería rellenar su plato dos o una vez al día. Pero no, lo había mimado con darle de comer comida humana.

_¿Me pregunto si su pelaje estará opaco, duro o se le caerá mucho?_ _Dicen que esos son los efectos que tienen por comer comida _pensó mientras cerraba su bolsa y ponía su mano en la manija.

"¿¡Quién eres tu!" preguntaron tras ella.

Volteando, se encontró una chica de cabello castaño y ojos de mismo color, mirándola como si quisiera mandarla al otro mundo o enterrarla diez metros debajo de la tierra "¿Disculpa?" pregunto sorprendida.

"¿¡Quien eres tu!" cuestiono nuevamente pero con mas fuerzas "¿¡Que haces queriendo entrar a la casa de Kagome-chan!"

_¿chan? _Se sorprendió, su amiga era una persona amigable y permitía los sufijos, pero a como le mostraba esta persona su forma de ser se le hacia muy raro que la cabello azabache le dejara llamarla con un sufijo cariñoso _A menos que…_

"Disculpa ¿Tu eres Hitomi verdad?"

"¿Cómo sabes?" entrecerrando los ojos.

Si, era la chica obsesiva que la ojos zafiro no aguantaba, pero trataba de ser cordial con ella para no meterse en problemas, su amiga había platicado de ella enojada en una ocasión en su hora de comida debido a las galletas que cada semana le daba como bienvenida al edificio después de tres semanas de vivir allí, su comportamiento lo clásico como hostigan te.

"Um, abajo tenían el letrero con los nombres de la persona que vive en cada departamento" mintió, si le decía la verdad estaría sofocando a la cabello azabache.

"Aun no me contestas ¿Qué haces queriendo entrar en la casa de Kagome-chan?"

_Que molesta, no se como Kagome la soporta _tomando como opción ignorarla.

"Soy amiga de Kagome-chan y me encargo cuidar a su mascota" en cierto punto se vanaglorio en la expresión en el rostro de la otra chica de completo shock "Asique con permiso pero tengo que entrar" dando la vuelta a la manija y entrando.

Hitomi miro como la chica de cabello negro entraba al departamento de su vecina dejando la puerta abierta ¿Por qué Kagome le había confiado a alguien más sus llaves? Ella con mucho gusto lo hubiera hecho después de todo lo tenia en frente, en cambio prefirió que esta chica desconocida para ella llegara a invadir su espacio. Soltando un resoplido entro nuevamente a su departamento, cerrando de un portazo la puerta tras suyo, ignorante de los siguientes sucesos que pasarían.

Mientras tanto entre las sombras del departamento se encontraba escuchando con atención desde el principio de la platica hasta la chica que había entrado al departamento con el pecho hinchado de orgullo al ver la expresión de la otra, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, no había peor cosa que dos mujeres viboreandose entre sí. Agradecía que su dueña no era así y se basaba mas en los principios de la educación que en sentirse mejor que otra.

Sus ojos amarillos brillaron levemente en la oscuridad a su alrededor, observando cada movimiento de la cabello negro que le había traído el alimento. Saco de la bolsa un traste con comida. Alzando la nariz logro distinguir el olor a pollo y verduras hervidas, dando un resoplido continuo mirando con atención como empezó a husmear las cosas mientras murmuraba, dando un leve gruñido la vio brincar mirando alrededor para saber donde había escuchado el sonido.

Hundiéndose mas en las sombras, vio como llego a darle la espalda, aprovechando su descuido, salió corriendo a la entrada con extremo silencio para luego interrumpirlo al cerrar la puerta del lugar tras suyo, escucho el grito ahogado de adentro y se fue por el pasillo ya conocido.

Eri se volteo al escuchar el ruido de como era cerrada la puerta, dio un gritillo al ver que la mascota de la cabello azabache había salido corriendo del lugar encerrándola en el apartamento mientras huía. Dándose una palmada en la frente, maldijo en voz baja, Kagome le había advertido que su compañero peludo era mas inteligente y mañoso de lo que parecía, pero había decidido tomarlo como una exageración de parte de su amiga, ahora se enfrentaba con un perro que se escapo.

_Si Kagome lo averigua…_Poniéndose repentinamente pálida.

¡Oh por dios! Tenia que encontrar a ese perro antes de que su amiga regresara y quisiera su cabeza en una bandeja de plata por perder a su compañero. Salió corriendo detrás del animal de ojos dorados.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Con habilidad corrió entre las sombras de los edificios que eran cada vez mas prominentes por el atardecer, troto con rapidez, esquivando objetos o brincando sobre ellos para evitar inconvenientes. Sino iba con cuidado los perreros lo atraparían, pero varios años en las calles le habían pulido sus habilidades, además que tiene ventaja con su velocidad.

Subiendo por las escaleras de emergencia de uno de los edificios, llego hasta el techo de este, mirando la ciudad desde arriba para tratar de encontrar como ajustarse, tenía que encontrar a la ojos zafiros. En el tiempo que tenia viviendo con ella sabia que se metía en problemas sola con mucha facilidad, sino fuera por algún tropezón o ,a la excesiva confianza del lugar, no poner los seguros. Ahora la cuestión era…¿Dónde estaba?

"**La empresa tendrá una reunión importante fuera de la ciudad durante cinco días"**

"**¿Dónde?"**

"**Kaganawa"**

Es cierto la cabello azabache había dicho su destino en una llamada de teléfono con otra mujer, curiosamente era perfecto el lugar, en parte no se le hacia raro era un magnetismo frecuente para ella las dificultades, nada mas faltaba saber el lugar donde se encontraría durmiendo.

"**Que suerte tiene Kagome, estar en uno de los mejores hoteles, espero alguna vez llegar a hospedarme en Loto Princess Paradise"**

En medio de sus murmuraciones locas la chica de cabello negro había dicho el lugar en donde se encontraba la ojos zafiros, observando una de las flechas que mostraban los diferentes destinos busco Kaganawa luego salió corriendo a la derecha.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se miro en el espejo mientras ondulaba con un dedo sus mechones ya ondulados, estaba tan nerviosa por esto que su estomago se había revuelto y las palmas de su mano habían comenzado a sudar frio, tomando una cantidad de aire, lo soplo para ver si liberaba un poco de su estrés, al ver que no funcionaba se acercó al refrigerador al lado de su cama. Buscando entre la variedad de dulces, jugos y bebidas, agarro la lata de una coca cola y agua mineral, pasándose al escritorio volteo el vaso limpio y sirvió la mitad de las aguas con gas. Dando un trago largo a su bebida.

_¡Mierda! ¡Mi labial! _En un segundo se encontraba frente al espejo retocando su maquillaje.

Cerro los ojos centrándose en mantener su calmada, abriéndolos checo los detalles de su maquillaje y que todo estuviera nuevamente en su lugar, se sentía como si fuera a su primera cita como colegiala de la secundaria en vez de asistir a una fiesta que llegaría gente importante, las cuales especularían el nombre de la empresa en que trabajaba, junto con lo que significaría igual el mantenimiento de su empleo y/o salario.

¿Qué es lo mucho que podía pasar? Después de todo lo que podía suceder es que algo saldría mal, caería un desastre, seria sustituida por alguien mas y tendría que ocupar un rango menor o podría simplemente ser despedida sin compasión viendo quien podría contratarla con la falta de estudios y horribles calificaciones que se encontraba en su curriculum. Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta junto con un hoyo en el estomago.

¡Oh por dios! La bebida la había empeorado, lo único faltaba es que le dieran nauseas y quisiera vomitar todo lo que estuviera en su estomago, que en si no tenia nada ya que por los nervios apenas si había comido. Soltando un suspiro, nuevamente trato de calmarse, tenia que bajar dentro de poco y su jefe no estaría demasiado gustoso de ver que llegara tarde.

Toc, toc.

Llamándole la atención el sonido que venia desde su puerta, alguien la estaba tocando, a lo mejor era uno de los empleados del hotel para darle una notificación de lo que sucedía, aprovecharía de una vez para bajar a la fiesta. Mirándose por última vez al espejo para comprobarse, aliso un poco el vestido verde pasto que usaba para esta ocasión y checaba su peinado que estuviera firme para las siguientes horas, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que fue devuelta, se encamino a la puerta.

Tomando la manija y dándole la vuelta, la abrió para parpadear sorprendida.

"¿Anetsu digo Wataru-san?" pregunto "¡Oh! ¿No me diga que me he atrasado?" mirando el reloj en su muñeca de color oro que se había puesto de decoración. Arrugo el entrecejo al ver que todavía tenia tiempo ¿Sera que tenía atrasado la hora? Marcaba las 8:30 p.m.

"No, claro que no Kagome-san, solo se me ocurrió venir a buscarla como es mi acompañante y estará haciendo los chequeos igual que yo, no estaría mal que habláramos nuestros nervios para enfriarlos y a la vez ser una agradable compañía con el mismo destino"

"Eso seria agradable" ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

"Por cierto déjeme mencionar que se ve realmente impresionante en el vestido que ha escogido esta noche, se mezcla muy bien en su tono de piel" Felicito. La observo en un vestido verde, el cual tenia un nudo alrededor de su cuello junto con un escote decente mostrando su suaves curvas, zapatillas de color oro con unos aretes, collar, bolsa y reloj que hacían juego, su cabello en un intricado peinado y un maquillaje que se basaba principalmente en realzar sus ojos, alcanzo a oler un perfume delicado.

"Gracias Wataru-san" con un polvo rosa sobre sus mejillas "Aunque no soy la única, usted se ve especialmente elegante esta noche" No era mentira, su jefe se encontraba en un juego de esmoquin de color gris con una camisa purpura que resaltaba debajo de su chaqueta haciéndolo una buena combinación, zapatos negros brillantes junto con unas mancuernas de plata, su cabello manejable y encontró llamativo el perfume que se puso.

"¿No cree que he exagerado?" colocando un dedo en la parte superior de la camisa, estirándolo para poder respirar con mas facilidad.

"Absolutamente no" con una sonrisa.

Asintiendo, ofreció su brazo "No retrasemos mas nuestra llegada, seguiremos hablando mientras andamos"

Kagome se quedo en la perdida de palabras, esperaba que la acompañara pero sin ofrecerle el brazo para andar, solo andarían lado a lado, apretando un poco los labios trato de hacer entender a su cerebro que solo era un gesto de caballerosidad el que la hacia no algo mas haya de eso, pero es que a pesar de eso no había tenido un contacto, aunque fuera educado, con un hombre desde hace mucho tiempo. Les había obtenido una pequeña fobia.

_Es solo para verse bien frente a los invitados _se convenció _Además…_ observándolo con mas atención _Es solo trabajo _Era cierto únicamente laboral, pero de cualquier forma recordó una charla que tuvo en una ocasión con Eri sobre su jefe hace unos pocos días cuando decía que podía estar cerca de él.

"**Vamos, Kagome-chan, tienes que admitirlo, Anetsu-sama es guapo y sexy" Con una mirada soñadora sobre su rostro.**

"**Si recuerdas que es mayor que nosotros ¿Verdad?" le pregunto mientras tomaba un trago de su horchata.**

"**¡Oh vamos Kagome-chan! ¿Qué son cinco años de diferencia?" Agitando su mano desinteresadamente frente a ella.**

"**¿Qué en esos cinco años lo ha ganado una chica?" le pregunto con un poco de sarcasmo.**

**Deprimiéndose "Tienes razón, pero… ¿Cómo sabes que tiene novia?" sospechosamente.**

"**Bueno…en realidad, no se" Parpadeando sorprendida.**

"**Kagome, tu eres la mas cercana a él en estos momentos, deberías saber" recrimino.**

"**Eri vengo a trabajar no ha averiguar la vida personal de mi jefe" le respondió.**

"**¿Ni siquiera para una amiga?" dándole ojos de cachorro a medio morir.**

**Con cara estupefacta **_**Ha mejorado **_**Mirando a los lados "¿Cuál es tu insistencia con él?"**

**Viéndola como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza "¿Estas ciega o sorda? ¡Él es guapo! Sin contar el hecho de que es dueño de una empresa y tiene dinero" **

"**¿No será por el dinero que realmente te fijas?" entrecerrando los ojos.**

"**Además de eso él es guapo" mirando al techo soñando despierta.**

**Soltando un suspiro, no sabia porque pregunta siquiera, ya era consciente de que su amiga se derretía por cualquier cara bonita que le pasara en frente. Kami sabía como se había logrado librar de un embarazo y de una boda en todos estos años, en realidad de la boda si, de tener un bebe no. Kagome comenzó a sentir aburrimiento del parloteo que tenia su amiga sobre la apariencia de su jefe.**

Empezando a formarse una sonrisa sobre su rostro, ya se imaginaba a su amiga babeando por la apariencia en la que se encontraba Wataru y además del hecho de que la estaría regañando por no aceptar las invitaciones con mas rapidez junto con lo afortunada que era para lo último darle un empujón, decirle que se apresuró y…que se diera una oportunidad.

¿Una oportunidad? ¿Oportunidad de que o para que? Ya estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Eri eso solo la hacia que se atrofiara su pobre cerebro. Inconscientemente haciéndose la tonta que se refería, ella lo sabia pero no lo quería aceptar, aunque se torturara luego cuando estaba sola, el claro ejemplo era cuando viajaba de Japón al hotel en el que se encontraba.

"¿Ocurre algo?" pregunto preocupado.

"No, nada" le respondió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora, cerraba la puerta tras suyo y agarraba el brazo ofrecido.

"Sé que los tacones son una molestia, pero si es posible, hay que aumentar nuestro ritmo, no vaya a ser que nos quedemos sin carrito" ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

"Entiendo Wataru-san" Acelerando su paso "Wataru-san, me preguntaba ¿Porque es mejor que haya conseguido un hotel en el cual los restaurant quedan lejos de las habitaciones y las habitaciones son un piso de cada casa?"

"Debido, Kagome-san, que los hombres de negocios tienden a ser muy quisquillosos y solo les gusta lo mejor, por eso tuvimos que hacer la fiesta en un hotel de diamantes. Las habitaciones tienen que hacer trofeo al nombre y derecho a los diamantes, asique tienen que ser habitaciones lujosas por eso son varias casas con tres pisos sobre ella" Ayudándola a subir a uno de los carritos de golf que se encontraban estacionados, luego darse la vuelta para tomar el puesto como conductor.

Asintiendo, se comenzó a mover el carrito en una dirección al azar para llegar al destino prescrito, siendo ignorantes de dos pares de ojos de oro brillantes observando todos sus movimientos desde una distancia decente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tomando un poco de la bebida dulce con alcohol que le habían servido hace unos momentos, movía sus ojos zafiros alrededor del lugar, tomándose su tiempo en cada mesa para evaluar el rostro sobre cada uno de los invitados, hasta ahora todos se veían felices y glorificados con el especial cuidado que han tenido los meseros.

Agradecía la practica que habían hecho hace horas e igual a las personas que habían cooperado para hacer un servicio excelente. Recordaba las notas de cada una de las personas que fueron atendida, hubieron muy pocas criticas asique el regaño no había sido grande, también había contratado profesionales, no primerizos. Su jefe la hubiera degollado si viera jóvenes borrachos, desarreglados, falta de educación y sobre todo sin experiencia.

Sintiendo como se relajan sus hombros, aprovecho la música tranquila de vals que habían puesto para entretener en un suave baile a las personas que se encontraban en el evento. Mirando al asiento a su lado, estaba vacío, Wataru se había movido para hablar con otros empresarios importantes sobre asuntos que en estos momentos no le interesaban, ya había hecho su parte para que todo fuera perfecto.

Sonriendo, sujeto su bolsa para levantarse de su asiento y tomar rumbo al baño, su cuerpo tenia una urgencia en especial e igual tenia que checar su maquillaje y peinado, después de todo las mujeres eran conocidas por su vanidad, ella no tendrá tanto como la mayoría pero también lo tenia, como en estos casos.

Abriendo la puerta del baño de damas, entrando a una de las cabinas, soltando un suspiro, se alegró de la limpieza del hotel, un baño sucio es lo peor con lo que se puede topar una mujer e igual con la falta de papel o maltratado el lugar harían decaer el prestigio, ahora entendía porque su jefe había escogido este hotel, no solo por lo quisquilloso de los empresarios sino igual rango del lugar, se alegraba mucho, además que podía tomar baños calientes, tranquilos y completamente gratis.

A punto de salir de la cabina, se detuvo al oír otros tacones entrando al baño. Cuando ella había entrado no noto la ausencia de personas, estaba completamente solo, algo realmente extraño ya que las mujeres visitan al menos cada hora el baño. Decidiendo hacer aun lado esos pensamientos y mejor tomar acción en el salir a checarse en el espejo.

"¿Ya viste la secretaria de Anetsu-sama?" escucho decir a una, deteniendo su salida.

"Si, es nueva ¿Verdad?" respondió otra voz.

"Me pregunto como le habrá hecho, ya vez que estaba muy difícil quitarle el lugar de secretaria a Riku-san"

"Si, no se si era por su trabajo o porque tenia un especial apego hacia ella"

Sabia que estaba haciendo mal oyendo tras de puertas.

"Quizás perdió el toque y esta otra aprovecho para seducirlo"

Se puso lívida del comentario.

"Puede ser" escuchándola soltar un suspiro "Pero se saco el premio mayor, soltero con empresa y joven sobretodo, asique si gano su puesto con seducción estoy segura que disfruta sus noches con él"

Se comenzó a asfixiar con el aire.

"Si, no como yo que tengo que andar aguantando a Bohuro-sama, pero trae dinero"

"Asique todavía no te atrapa la señora de Bohuro-sama"

Sin terminar de oír su conversación porque salieron del baño. No sabia cual era sentimiento que predominaba en estos momentos…enojo, vergüenza o indignación. Deberás, que ellas usaran esos métodos no significa que ella igual lo implementara, fue con puro trabajo duro que había conseguido el lugar en el que estaba, tenia mucho tiempo que no compartía la cama con nadie, si admitía que a veces el libido se le subió y parecía que se volvería loca de frustración pero jamás caería tan bajo como acostarse con su jefe solo para tener un buen puesto.

Saliendo para darse un leve chequeo en el espejo y huir del baño, realmente no quería toparse con otro par hablando sobre ella o sus acciones con los jefes, no sabia como podían soportar ser las amantes de una persona, su estomago se le hacia un nudo con la simple idea, lo peor puede ser que la familia se entere y termine dividida por la responsabilidad de una tercera persona la dejaba con un mal sabor en la boca. De repente, sintió como detenían su andar al sujetar su brazo, se tenso.

"¿Se encuentra bien Kagome-san?" escucho una voz preocupada.

"Estoy bien Wataru-san" le contesto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Segura?" ojos café claros la miraron en duda.

"Si, muy segura" lo único que quería es retirarse a descansar a su habitación.

"¿Le gustaría bailar esta canción conmigo?" mostrándole el brazo de cortesía.

"Claro" aceptando su ofrecimiento.

En medio de la pista, Kagome observo las miradas que le daban las demás personas, pero las ignoro, mejor le puso atención a las gente que no los miraba, los cuales la hacían querer ocultar el rostro en vergüenza y desagrado, la seducción era en algunos demasiado descarada, no dudaba que hubiera varios borrachos entre este tumulto, estaba mas que segura que habría habitaciones vacía toda la noche.

"Asique, Kagome-san ¿Esta disfrutando del baile?"

"Si" mirando su rostro, prefería mantener su desagrado a sí misma.

Contaba los minutos para irse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mando un disimulado fulgor a todo mundo, no es como si le enojara pero le frustraba la expresión de placer de algunos de ello junto con unos tratando de quitarse la cruda de anoche, para haber sido una fiesta de gala, hay personas que no conocen la modestia para mantenerse en su control con el alcohol.

Lo mas curioso es que su jefe era entre los jóvenes y era el único que se había comportado, había pasado la noche solo, hasta donde ella sabia ya que ella durmió en su habitación, además que no se había emborrachado y había tratado a todos los invitados como un caballero junto con una sonrisa, aunque también podía ser un plan para conseguir mas tratos hechos o aprovecharse de su estado de embriagues.

No sabia, pero el tanto pensar le estaba empezando a dar un dolor de cabeza.

"Así me despido de todos y agradezco su presencia en este evento" con un vaso de zumo de naranja arriba para darle un trago, mientras le aplaudían.

"Eso fue agradable" le ofreció cuando se sentaba nuevamente.

"¿Cree así?" volteándola a ver a su lado.

"Si" con una sonrisa.

"¿Es de su agrado la comida?" mirando de reojo su plato.

"Claro, la fruta esta muy fresca y muy dulce, los panecillos suaves y calientitos" haciendo afán comiendo uno.

Asintió "Que bueno"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La señora de limpieza que en esos momentos se encontraba trapeando el cuarto, tenía puesto audífonos escuchando la música de "Los enanitos verdes" una banda de México poco conocida en Japón, pero familiar para ella al ser mitad mexicana debido a su padre que le inculco la lengua, entendía mas o menos el español, su habla era complicado ya que había crecido en realidad en Kaganawa.

Terminando de recoger el polvo del cuarto, ando al baño a cambiar el papel y el bote de basura, para su mala fortuna en el momento en que entro al baño un animal de pelaje blanco entro a la habitación, observando sus movimientos desde la puerta. La mujer al sentirse observada se volteo para toparse el vacío de la habitación, subiendo y bajando los hombros en desinterés, regreso a su labor.

Sesshomaru al ver su comienzo de movimiento se había cambiado de lugar adentrándose al fondo de la habitación, sus orejas se hicieron hacia atrás con el sonido de la mujer pasando a salir del cuarto de baño, buscando un lugar para ocultarse se quedo observando la cama, sin pensarlo dos veces, se metió bajo a esta para esperar a la cabello azabache a que regresara, cerrando los ojos y entrando en un ligero sueño, solo para escuchar el suave click de la puerta al cerrarse, gruñendo, se quejo de la falta de comodidad, saliendo debajo de la cama y subiendo sobre el colchón para ahora si poder dormir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Gracias por traerme de regreso Wataru-san, pero no era necesario, ya ve que ha estas horas andan trabajando los camioncitos" ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

"No es ninguna molestia Kagome-san" tranquilizo.

"Esta bien" sacando la tarjeta de llave de su habitación "Aun quedan dos días mas ¿En que se utilizaran?" pregunto.

"Bueno, en realidad, puede usarlo para lo que guste" rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza "Tómelo como un pequeño descanso a su excesivo trabajo de estos tres días, además, se los merece, no creo que alguna otra empresa nos gane en nuestra organización en una buena temporada" estirando los brazos "Yo aprovechare a tenerlo"

"Creo que hoy me quedare a descansar"

"Hasta luego Kagome-san" Dándose la vuelta para retirarse.

Pasando la tarjeta por el seguro de la puerta para abrirla, escucho el click que hace al quitar el candado, colocando la mano en la manija, abrió suavemente la puerta. Interiormente sintió el peso que se le quito encima al encontrarse al fin dentro de la habitación, sin necesidad de continuar por trabajo y para puro reposo, con una gran sonrisa pero, inconscientemente, sabia que le faltaba algo o alguien que le hacia compañía.

Quitándose la coleta, sacudió su cabello para tratar de quitar la forma que tomo al estar amarrado en su cola de caballo, dejando la liga en el trinchador al lado de sus cosméticos, los cuales se encontraban esparcidos, haciendo una nota mental de acomodarlo y eliminar el maquillaje sobre su rostro. Ahora se daría un bien merecido, largo, relajante, estimulante y ansioso baño en su jacuzzi.

"Hola Sesshomaru" saludo al pasar al lado de su cama mientras iba camino a su baño.

Abriendo los ojos sorprendida de lo que dijo, regreso sus pasos para pararse frente a su cama, encontrando un perro de gran tamaño, peludo, color blanco, acostado descansando en la matrimonial de su habitación con los oídos moviéndose y con un ojo de oro mirándola, para luego cerrarlo como si no pasara nada.

"¿¡Sesshomaru!" pregunto sorprendida "¿Qué haces aquí?" No sabia porque pero sentía un leve deja vu "¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo entraste aquí? ¿¡Por qué estas aquí!" Agradecía que su jefe había pedido que quitaran las cámaras de seguridad de la habitación de él y suyo para poder tener intimidad, sino como explicaría el tener un perro en su habitación "¡Hazme caso te estoy hablando!" le expreso furibunda "Sabes que, mejor no me digas nada" como si le pudiera decir "Te le escapaste a Eri ¿Verdad?" Ni siquiera la volteo a ver "Orgulloso, prepotente perro"

Dando un gemido lastimero observo como su mascota alzo la cabeza para verla un momento, la dejo caer sobre la cama para estirarse y reacomodarse en ella.

"¡Flojo!" Le soltó al verlo entrar nuevamente al sueño "¡Eres imposible!"

Le iba a dar un dolor de cabeza, estaba mas que segura de eso, tomando el camino mas fácil decidió ignorarlo por ahora, pensar en lo que hará luego para esconderlo, considerar las consecuencias de los actos de andar desobedeciendo reglas, además de la extraña habilidad que tenia su mascota para ingresar a los lugares sin ser notado. Ahora tenia una llamada importante que hacer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eri andaba en un frenesí, ya había pasado la noche y la mañana, no había rastro del perro de su amigo. Actualmente se encontraba poniendo un poster con la foto junto la descripción para el que lo encontrara lo devolviera, había buscado en todas las perreras de la ciudad desde muy tempranas horas con la esperanza de que estuviera en una de ellas pero fracaso al ver que en ninguna estaba. Dentro de su mente se imaginaba la tortura que le haría en el momento que le dijera que se le escapo la mascota de ojos amarillos. Estaba segura que llegaría Kagome con el cabello envuelto en llamas junto con una mirada matadora preguntándole como se le había escapado para luego recordarle que le advirtió que era muy mañoso.

Si, la cabello negro ya andaba contando los días de vida que le quedaban, el infierno seria un mejor lugar que el castigo que le implantaría su amiga, nada podía ser peor que la ira de la ojos zafiros.

Un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos sufridos para reconocerlo como su celular que sonaba el tono de llamada entrante, sacándolo de su bolso para observar el número y el corazón se le subiera a la garganta al ver que el identificador puso en grande el nombre de la persona dueña del numero para ser nada mas y nada menos que la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos en estos momentos.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Contestaba? ¿La ignoraba? No, si le contestaría, hablaría normal como si nada pasara, si preguntaba por Sesshomaru nomas le diría que fue obediente, si, eso haría.

"Bueno"

"¿Eri-chan?" escucho la pregunta desde el otro lado teléfono.

"¡Kagome-chan! Que alegría oírte" tratando de hacer su mejor actuación de felicidad.

"¿Cómo están las cosas por haya?"

"Estupendas, fabulosas" Ni la cabello negro se lo creyó.

"¿De casualidad no perdiste algo?"

Un temblor le paso por el cuerpo "¿Pe-per…der? ¿Algo?" riendo nerviosamente "¿Co-como que?" Si hace unos segundos no se lo había creído, ahora se había delatado.

Haciendo un sonido pensativo "No se, algo como, um ¿Peludo y grande?"

Se quedo estática mirando su teléfono impresionada ¿Cómo había…? ¿Es que no podía ser…o si? ¡Era increíble!

"¿Eri?"

Reacciono al escuchar su nombre "Si, aquí estoy" jugando con la orilla de su blusa "Si…perdí algo" susurro.

Escucho el suspiro desde el otro lado de la línea "¿De casualidad no fue Sesshomaru?"

Riendo nerviosamente otra vez "Bueno…si" cohibida.

"Si lo estas buscando ya no es necesario, se encuentra acá en el hotel conmigo"

"¿Cómo…?" dejando la pregunta al aire.

"Realmente no se Eri…asique no te tengo una respuesta, pero te platicare una vez que llegue"

"Esta bien" Acepto.

"Ja ne"

"Ja ne"

Parpadeo sorprendida un rato por la nueva información obtenida, mirando el poste con el letrero de "Se busca" lo arranco de allí para comenzar a caminar de regreso a lo que había andado. Dando un gemido, ya tenia avanzado mucho con varios papeles, tendría que deshacer todo su trabajo, pero…

¿Cómo le hizo el perro para llegar al hotel?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Colgando el teléfono, la cabello azabache dio un suspiro largo para luego voltearse a ver, al pequeño diablo que le hacia vivir mil y un aventuras. El cual seguía acostado descansando en su cama como si nada pasara en el mundo.

"Sabes" Viendo como llamaba su atención "No se como llegaste, menos para llegar limpio" acercándose a la cama, se acostó sobre ella para mover aun lado a su mascota y le diera espacio "Pero admitiré" dándose la vuelta para acariciar su suave pelaje blanco "Que te extrañaba" abrazando su cabeza peluda, para sentir como se daba la vuelta y le lamia la cara, moviendo la cola "Tu nunca me dejaras sola ¿Verdad?" le susurro.

Sentándose y estirando los brazos "Pediré algo de comer y tomare un relajante masaje en el jacuzzi" observando como se bajaba de la cama "Tu no vas a ningún lado" mirándolo amenazadoramente "Cada que oigas gente entrar tendrás que esconderte en el ropero"

Cerrando unas cortinas que se encontraban frente a una puerta de cristal que daban al exterior "Tienes suerte que nos haya tocado al lado de la playa, asique nos levantaremos temprano para ir a caminar, según se no esta muy lejos la distancia a la sección de turista, allí no importara si te ven"

Acercándose al teléfono del hotel vio la lista de los restaurantes que había en el lugar "Vamos a comer…comida china" marcando un numero "Hasta ahora todo lo que he probado aquí es excelente" dándole una sonrisa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tallándose los ojos soñolienta, se abrazó a su almohada acolchada, queriendo ignorar el ruido incesante que pasaba alrededor de ella, cuando en eso sintió como su almohada vibraba y gruñía disgustada por la interrupción de su sueño. Una parte de su cerebro le comenzó a advertir que no era normal que una almohada hiciera sonido pero decidió ignorarlo, pero en eso sintió como se daba la vuelta y el peso de algo que caía sobre ella junto con algo húmedo sobre su cuello.

Haciendo un ruido de incomodidad, se resigno a que el ruido no iba a parar, además que en la cama había empezado a haber bastante movimiento. Abriendo los parpados, se topo con una mirada de oro frente a ella. Se quedo estática mientras su cerebro procesaba lo que pasaba.

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Estoy en mi apartamento? No, espera, Sesshomaru esta aquí, pero esta no es mi cama…¿Qué hace arriba de la cama? ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! Sesshomaru llego al hotel, pero ¿Qué diablos es ese sonido? _Colocando su mano bajo la verdadera almohada, saco su celular para ver la hora.

_Son las siete de la mañana…¿Por qué puse tan temprano la alarma? ¿Por qué puse alarma en primer lugar? _Quitando el sonido, observo las orejas aplanadas de su mascota comenzarse a relajar _¡Es cierto! Quede con llevar a pasear a Sesshomaru porque a esta hora no hay nadie…Que sueño tengo… _Entrando a la deriva del sueño _No, despierta Kagome, porque sino no saldrá a pasear._

Soltando un suspiro, se levanto para ver como se reacomodaba su mascota, frunciendo el ceño se quedo pensativa, no recordaba a verle dicho a su compañero de pelaje blanco que podía dormir en la cama con ella, entonces… ¿A que horas se había subido? ¿Y como no se dio cuenta? Pero tenia que admitir que había dormido sin ninguna preocupación.

"Vamos Sesshomaru, levántate" moviéndolo para que despertara.

Parándose de la cama de un brinco, se volteo para ver como se caía su perro de la cama al repentino cambio de peso. Comenzando a reírse en el momento en que cayo en un montón desarreglado, se sujeto el estomago, apunto de preguntarle si estaba bien, observo que le mandaba una mirada amenazante, solo para conseguir que la cabello azabache se riera con mayor fuerza.

Tomando unas respiraciones para calmarse "Ahora si estoy despierta" menciono alegremente para sentir una mirada puntiaguda sobre ella para ignorarla "Me voy a cambiar" agarrando ropa que había acomodado en el ropero.

Virando la cabeza se acostó por las cortinas que cubrían las puertas de vidrio para darle privacidad de su dueña mientras se cambiaba a algo mas cómodo, dando un bostezo, cerro los ojos para encontrarse en la deriva del sueño, sin perder el conocimiento de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sintiendo la contracción de sus oídos al susurro de las ropas.

"Estoy lista, vamos" volteando a verla para poner los ojos en lo que cargaba puesto.

"¿Qué?" pregunto curiosa la cabello azabache al ver su elección de ropa, solo era un short con una blusa de tirantes y su par de tenis.

Gruñendo en dirección a ella, se viro para sentarse frente a la puerta de cristal, esperando que le abriera. Moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado se pregunto que le sucedía a su compañero de ojos amarillos para indignarse con una rapidez sorprendente, alzando y bajando los hombros en desinterés, se acercó para comenzar a abrir.

"Te reto a una carrera" le dijo mientras cerraba "A ver quien llega mas rápido a la playa de turistas" echándose a correr.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Esta bien, tu ganas" mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento después de la buena corrida que se había echado con el animal de ojos amarillos, el cual se encontraba en buenas condiciones y tranquilo, sentado frente a ella esperando a que se recuperara "Nunca entenderé como es que siempre te vez tan…¿Fresco?" no encontraba la palabra para describirlo.

"No importa, vamos a caminar alrededor a ver que encontramos" mientras se acercaba caminando a varios puestos al azar con su acompañante al lado de ella.

Mirando un sombrero para sol de ala ancha hecho de paja con un pequeño hilo con nudo para sostenerlo en la cabeza, se lo puso para enseñarlo a su mascota "¿Qué opinas?" mientras se lo modelaba. Su respuesta fue una cabeza ladeada, pensativa, agito la cabeza en afirmación.

Volteando para comprárselo, observo uno de talla mas chica, una idea se le ocurrió rápidamente, asique lo agarro y se lo coloco al animal de pelaje blanco para luego ponerle un espejo en frente de él para que este sacudiera su cabeza, tirándolo de ella, mandándole un fulgor en su dirección, sacando de la ojos azules una risita.

"Te veías adorable" un gruñido fue su respuesta "Amargado" para luego oír nuevamente el gruñido y darse cuenta que no venia de su compañero "¡Oh!" con un pequeño sonrojo al fijarse que era su estomago quien hacia esos ruidos por hambre "Perdón no eras tu" disculpándose con mascota.

Su mirada paro en un carrito "¡Brochetas de pulpo!" emocionada.

La dejo ir al puesto de comida sin necesidad de acompañarla, moviendo los ojos dorados a dirección derecha, se quedo observando a lo lejos de todos los puestos, pensando en andar en esa dirección lo volvió a considerar al ver la cabello azabache que se acercaba con seis palitos, cada uno contenía tres brochetas de pulpo. Haciendo rápidamente un plan, la movió en la dirección que él quería, hacia un banco para que pudieran comer.

La confianza de la ojos zafiros en él era completa, porque no dudo en seguirlo a donde quería y aparte que no hubiera ninguna reclamación. Sentándose en el banco, coloco en el piso las que había comprado para él para luego sacarlas de los palitos y se los pudiera comer con mayor facilidad.

"¿Qué tal tus broch-?" sin alcanzar a terminar al ver que su perro no comió, devoro la comida "Si que tenias hambre" al ver que ya no tenia nada.

Se levanto para tirar a la basura lo que ya no se necesitaba, para quedarse con nada mas una brocheta, no se había dado cuenta que ella igual tenia bastante hambre, decidiendo que era poco seguiría caminando y mirando. Inconscientemente de una atracción que la hizo a andar en dirección a donde miraba su mascota hace unos minutos que ahora le entrecerraba los ojos.

"Vamos, Sesshomaru" hablo al darse cuenta que no la seguía.

Mirando alrededor, encontró los puestos que recién estaban abriendo junto con otros que ya se encontraban abiertos y vendiendo lo que ofrecían a la poca gente que pasaba en el lugar a estas horas de la mañana, pero al final su vista cayó sobre una tienda al final de la calle de color café. Ignorando a los vendedores que le hacían señas para entrar a sus respectivas tiendas, aumento ligeramente el paso, algo tenia que le decía a entrar.

Abriéndose paso a la tienda, dejo abierta la puerta hasta que entro su mascota, para luego dedicarse a mirar alrededor del lugar, no era muy grande, aunque tenia a la venta pinturas, estatuillas, piedras, pulseras, aretes, símbolos de ying yang, budas, pero su atención se baso sobre un collar que estaba en el estante principal, no era extravagante pero se veía que fue bien hecho.

Con paso ligero, se acercó al estante para admirar la pieza de joyería sobre ella, tenia algo que le decía que debía tenerlo, era de plata con unos pétalos de flor de cerezo esparcida alrededor de la cadena para terminar en el centro con la forma de la flor rodeada por un pentágono, lo curioso era que en vez de ser color rosa eran rojas.

"Veo que le ha gustado el collar" escucho frente ella, haciéndola dar un brinco.

"Si" mirándola, traía un suave kimono color purpura con decoraciones de caracoles fiushas, cabello gris con rastros leves de negro amarrados en un coleta baja, pero sus ojos fueron lo que llamo su atención eran un color naranja-rojizo, que mostraban sabiduría y misterio. Estar cerca de ella le ponía la piel de gallina "Puede decirme su precio" señalando al objeto.

"Lo siento, no esta a la venta" mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Cómo?" sintiendo su mirada arrastrarse por su espalda.

"Es una antigüedad, de hecho tiene una historia, no es casualidad que fue construido así, se dice que es uno de los símbolos de la familia occidental, que fue creada por una bruja como resultado a una maldición que se le fue colocada al señor occidental por haberla rechazado para tomarla como compañera al decirle de sus sentimientos"

La cabello azabache juraría que sus ojos se volvían un profundo naranja, además que su mente se estaba comenzando a marear, sintió como si sus piernas le fueran a fallar en cualquier instante. Cuando la sorprendió el golpe en la mano que recibió por parte de su compañero, haciéndola regresar a sus cinco sentidos. Miro hacia abajo para observar a Sesshomaru con la vista fija sobre la señora mayor.

Recuperando el habla "¿No hay una forma para que me lo venda?"

"Bueno…hay una" dejándola en suspenso.

No sabia que pero algo le decía que debía tenerlo "¿Cuál?" pregunto impaciente.

"No es mucho, pero…" haciendo una breve pausa para caer sus ojos sobre el animal de pelaje blanco "Te lo puedo intercambiar por él" apuntando al ojos dorado.

Siguiendo el dedo, cayo sobre su compañero "¿Por..." apunto de decir el nombre de su mascota para sentir que algo la paraba "…él?" abriendo los ojos azules en sorpresa.

"Si" sin quitarle la mirada al objeto de su atención.

Inflando el pecho en indignación "Lo siento pero él no cuenta como intercambio" entrecerrando los ojos al ver como seguía sin quitar la mirada llena de deseo, colocándose frente a Sesshomaru "Podemos llegar a un acuerdo del precio"

Moviendo la cabeza a los lados "No, lo quiero a él" haciendo énfasis, pensando en una idea para tocar una fibra sensible de la joven "Es que me recuerda tanto a mi mascota que se me perdió hace varios meses y una pobre vieja como yo necesita mas protección, por eso decía del intercambio o se lo puedo regalar en caso de que si sea mi perro que encontró" tratando de envolverla.

Kagome miro de reojo a su mascota, para sentir sobre su mano la vibración que pasaba por él como un gruñido, mirando a los ojos de la señora se topo con tristes naranja-rojizos pero, a pesar de todo, había algo que no le cuadraba bien ¿Le diría que, efectivamente, lo encontró o mejor dicho la encontró? ¿Qué había llegado a su casa? Era su responsabilidad, después de todo la verdadera dueña era ella, así que se merecía que se lo devolviese, debería sentirse libre de seguir tratando con un perro con su forma de ser ¿Verdad? Por eso tenia que decirle la verdad y entregárselo, así eran las cosas….

"Lo siento pero lo tengo desde que era un cachorro"

Entonces…¿Por qué mentía?

"Ya veo" con una mueca de desagrado.

"Le ofrezco 1,500 yenes por el collar" sacando y mostrándoselo, tenia que obtenerlo, realmente, algo la jalaba para tenerlo, además que si fuera una compra ridícula sabia que Sesshomaru la pararía.

¿Cómo lo sabia? No lo pensaba, solo seguía sus instintos.

Abriendo sorprendida los ojos naranja-rojizos "Veo que realmente lo quieres, pero…"

"3,000 yenes " Sabia que había estado mal interrumpirla pero consiguió lo que quiso, verla comenzar a dudar "3,500 yenes es mi última oferta" por mas bonito que estuviera el collar, sabia que su precio era menor al que ofrecía, aunque fuera plata.

"Esta bien" respondió a regañadientas, sacándola el collar de su lugar en el estante para entregárselo "¿Lo quiere envuelto o se lo lleva puesto?"

"Lo llevare puesto" con una sonrisa mientras se lo entregaba junto a una caja.

"Es para que lo guarde" le explico.

"Gracias" ofreciéndole una sonrisa mas grande, colocándose el collar y luego agarraba todo para retirarse del lugar.

Abriendo la puerta para que saliera su mascota, observo como miro hacia atrás, sin tomarlo en cuenta coloco su vista a fuera de la tienda pasando por alto el repentino cambio de color de oro a carmín en la mirada de su mascota para luego seguir con la cabello azabache en la calle.

"Vamos a ver cuanto te dura el gusto" con una sonrisa _Aunque es la única que no ha caído en el cuento _pensó.

"Se va a asustar" afirmo "Regresara para entregarlo"

Ojos naranja-rojizo, se volvieron un naranja oscuro, el cabello cambio al mismo purpura de su kimono, sus rasgos se rejuvenecían mientras la tienda se comenzaba a envejecer hasta el punto que se viera abandonado con todos los productos que vendía volviéndose telaraña o polvo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1 yen = 0.0967304

Así que el precio fue:

1,500 yenes= 145.101 pesos mexicanos  
3,000 yenes= 290.1912 pesos mexicanos  
3,500 yenes= 338.5564 pesos mexicanos

Al fin! Termine este capitulo! En el siguiente ya comenzara la cosa…. Espero lo hayan disfrutado fueron en total 24 pag. El capitulo mas largo que he escrito ahora la siguiente historia al que le tengo que escribir capitulo, bebe… hasta el siguiente capi. Aaahhh, por cierto corregiré un poco la escritura de mis capítulos anteriores

Comentarios por favor por este esfuerzo. Cualquier error comenten para corregirlo, hasta la proxima!

Se despide.

Kigami Aizawa


	7. Chapter 7

" " son cuando hablan las personas

_Los pensamientos en cursiva_

**Los recuerdos en negrita**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El Perro

"¡Al fin! ¡En casa!" grito alegre Kagome mientras se dejaba caer sobre su suave colchón y estiraba los brazos hasta escuchar tronar su espalda para soltar un suspiro, dejando flojos los brazos para terminar en cruz sobre su cama.

Sintiendo un empujón sobre su pierna, abrió un ojo para ver a su mascota por atención, haciéndoles señas a las maletas en el piso del cuarto que habían sido soltadas por la cabello azabache en su arrebato por tirarse a su cama. Dándose la vuelta, se acostó boca abajo, ignorándolo como si no le hubiera hablado, hasta que sintió movimiento en su cama y un peso sobre su espalda.

"5 minutos" moviendo la cara a los lados sobre una almohada.

Con una sonrisa, perdió el peso sobre sus miembros e igual de movimientos en la cama, volviéndose a estirar para comenzar a la deriva de la niebla del sueño, escucho una molestia venir desde su puerta. Gruñendo, lo ignoro esperando que la persona pensara que estaba solo y se fuera, pero al ver que no paraba el toque sobre su puerta, al contrario sonaba más fuerte e insistente.

Soltando un suspiro, peso las posibilidades de que pudiera tumbar su puerta antes que la persona que estaba fuera terminara con los nudillos rojos y con dolor en ellos al ver que no era respondido. Además, acababa de llegar, ni a Eri le había avisado, entonces…¿Cómo sabían que había llegado?

Levantándose fastidiada de su cama, se encamino a la puerta para darle un trozo de su mente a la persona que la fastidiaba. Dándole la vuelta a la manija, la jalo abierta con brusquedad, preparada para el sermón que le iba a dar para cerrar la boca con un chasquido, comenzando a sentir toda la frustración que tuvo, tenía y por haber.

"¡Kagome-chan!" chillo.

Sintiendo como si sangraran sus oídos "¿Sucede algo Hitomi-san?" pregunto con la corta paciencia que tenía.

"Bueno, como vi que llegaste quería darte la bienvenida, también para presentarte al nuevo vecino que se acaba de mudar en el piso de abajo" sin darle chance de responder, la agarro de la mano y la comenzó a jalar por el pasillo.

Se mordió el interior de su cachete en enojo, impotencia de no hacerle nada, siempre le habían educado a ser buena chica a tratar a las personas con respeto, pero esta mujer le estaba haciendo considerar todo lo que le habían enseñado, dudaba que mereciera algo de la paciencia y delicadeza con la que trataba de darle a entender su hostigamiento, pero al parecer no era así.

Tendría que hablar con el dueño sobre este asunto sobre su vecina, tal vez la podía mover a otra sección del edificio, no estaría mal un piso más arriba, entre más alto había luego más aire, además que sería más difícil para que llegaran a meterse a su departamento por una ventana debido a la altura. Hablando de eso, la cabello castaño la había jalado dejando su puerta abierta, bueno esa preocupación no le ponía atención debido a que estaba Sesshomaru allí.

Frunciendo el ceño recordó que Hitomi le había dicho que vio cuando ella llegado, pero sino mal recordó, no había nadie en los pasillos cuando llegaron con las maletas, entonces como… Deteniendo su línea de pensamientos al sentir la falta de movimiento, mirando a la ojos castaños llamaba a una puerta, inconscientemente, se aliso la ropa y el cabello.

"Hola Hitomi"

Sin quitar la vista de su ropa, abrió los ojos sorprendida, esa voz le era muy conocida.

"Hola, te quiero presentar a alguien"

Alzando la mirada vio cabellos cortos castaños, ojos de mismo color y un parecido a su vecina.

"Kagome-chan te presento a Hojo mi primo" con una sonrisa.

La cabello azabache deseo regresar a Kaganawa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oh, vamos Kagome haz de estar exagerando" mirando a la ojos zafiro.

Mirándola como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza "Eri-chan, mi vecina psicópata es la prima de mi ex novio asfixiante… ¿De verdad crees que estoy exagerando?" Agitando las manos "!Me volveré loca¡" agarrando su cabello y dándole unos tirones.

"Bueno…poniéndolo desde ese punto de vista…no se escucha bonito, pero puede que Hojo haya cambiado" tratando de consolarla "Ahora sobre tu vecina, no te puedo decir mucho ya que a mi me cayó mal" frunciendo la boca.

Alzando una ceja "¿La conoces?" olvidando lo que había dicho.

"Cuando fui a dejarle de comer a Sesshomaru" algo avergonzada, recordando el asunto de que se le escapo "Me la tope cuando iba a entrar a tu apartamento diciéndome ¿Qué haces en el departamento de Kagome-chan?" haciendo la voz chillona para imitarla.

Dándole un suave masaje a sus sienes _No se me hace raro, me debí imaginar desde un principio eso_.

"¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?" sintiendo como si el mundo se le viniera encima "Kaganawa fue un sueño y esta una pesadilla" dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa "No creí volverme a topar con Hojo menos que mi vecina fuera su prima, el mundo están pequeño" dijo miserablemente.

"Vamos Kagome-chan, anímate, algo bueno tiene que salir de esto"

"¿A si? Entonces dime que cosa porque yo no la veo"

"Toma, te regalo mis galletas de chocolate ¿Eso te anima?" extendiéndole un paquete.

Asomando su rostro de su escondite, le dio una sonrisa al intento de su amiga "Bueno, algo" sujetando una de las galletas y comenzando a comérselas.

"Por cierto no me haz terminado de contar lo que sucedió" dejando en medio el traste y agarrando igual una galleta para hacerle la segunda a Kagome.

Soltando un suspiro, la ojos zafiros continúo su relato.

"**¿Higurashi?" pregunto sorprendido.**

"**Ho…jo" Los dioses estaban contra ella, no podía ser verdad. Había regresado de un fabuloso descanso para toparse con un dolor de cabeza doble. No es que fuera mala persona, pero hubiera preferido no toparse a Hojo, recordaba su insistencia en la secundaria que anduvieran y cuando lo consiguió, el poco tiempo que lograba estar sola sin él acosándola sobre que hace.**

**Lo peor del asunto es que su intolerable vecina era su familiar, ahora los dos estaban viviendo en el mismo lugar que ella, en vez de una asfixia tendría dos. Comenzó a preguntar que había hecho mal para merecer esto, ella siempre fue una chica buena que respetaba, trataba de entender a la gente, siempre sonriendo, ser amable, educada.**

"**Qué bueno es volver a verte Higurashi" con los ojos brillantes.**

**Asintió pesadamente, para ella no era tan grato como el chico frente suyo pero que más puede hacer, la verdad es que no le hubiera molestado volverlo a ver si no fuera por la mirada brillosa que le dedicaba que le ponía los cabellos del cuello de punta por la simple idea de que puede ser que vuelva pasar lo mismo que hace años atrás y no entienda el significado de la palabra no cuando se refiere a citas.**

"**¿Se conocen?" pregunto la castaña, mirando a ambos en duda y por respuesta.**

"**Estuvimos en la escuela secundaria juntos" le contesto Hojo sin quitarle la mirada a la cabello azabache, omitiendo la información de su relación.**

**¡Por dios! ¡Ella tenía la peor suerte del mundo!**

"**¿¡Enserio!?" sorprendida "Entonces sería ideal que todos saliéramos juntos un día" con una sonrisa de felicidad.**

"¿Salida?" pregunto Eri sorprendida.

"Si, ya se" dejando caer su cabeza sobre su mano.

"¿Cómo le dirás esto a Anetsu-sama?" apuntándola.

"¿Qué cosa?" sintiéndose fuera de base, mirando extrañada a su amiga.

"¡De la salida!" como si fuera lo más obvio.

Parpadeo sorprendida "Yo no tengo que explicarle nada"

"¿Entonces es una relación abierta?" mirando en duda a la cabello azabache, dándole una palmada en la mano como castigo.

"¿Relación?... ¿De qué hablas? Nuestro contacto es únicamente profesional" indignada, colocando su mano sobre su pecho protectoramente.

"¿Amigos con derecho?" trato de que soltara, inclinándose en la mesa para quedar más cerca de su rostro.

"¡Eri!" regaño, empujándola de regreso a su asiento.

"Sabes que olvida lo que te dije, tenía la esperanza de que al menos te interesara" con un suspiro frustrado, negando con la cabeza.

"Yo puedo muy bien con mi vida amorosa" cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Si, Kagome-chan" agitándole la mano en desinterés "Mejor termíname de contar que no haz terminado" agarrando la última galleta.

Kagome le robo la última galleta para comérsela en venganza por ignorarle lo último, haciendo que la cabello negro comenzara a hacer puchero por su dulce robado. Sin tomar en cuenta sus quejas, continúo su relato.

"**Me parece una estupenda idea ¿No te parece Higurashi?" esperando su aceptación. **

"**Yo creo que es genial ¿Tienes libre el sábado por la noche Hojo?" agarrándole del brazo para llamar su atención.**

"**Claro que si Hitomi" dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora.**

"**El sábado en la noche yo igual tengo libre ¿Entonces Kagome-chan?" **

**Sosteniendo un gemido lastimero junto con una sonrisa temblando "Si" salió en un susurro chillón, viéndolos planificar una salida de la cual sabía tendría que ir. Sintiéndose incomodo, además que frio, algo que era muy raro debido a que era la temporada de calor asique no tenía sentido del porque repentinamente hacia frio.**

**Bajando su mirada a sus manos se las encontró húmedas, sudando ¿Si tenía frio como es que estaría sudando? Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, alzando la vista se topó con dos ojos castaños. Parpadeo un poco para darles otra sonrisa forzada ¿Qué habían estado platicando? ¡Oh sí! La salida.**

**Agarrando su estómago con sus brazos, se dobló, quejándose "No me siento bien" les dijo, rogando a todos los dioses que creyeran su acto "Sera mejor que me vaya a mi departamento, además que deje la puerta abierta y alguien puede entrar" forzó su voz para que se escuchara como si de verdad estuviera en dolor. **

**Salió huyendo antes de recibir respuesta alguna. Por dentro soltó un resoplido, si claro, quien se atrevería a meterse a su casa con tremenda mascota que tenía cuidando el lugar. Prácticamente salto dentro de su casa como un salvavidas, cerrando la puerta tras ella, colocando todos los seguros.**

**Sesshomaru vio la desesperación de su dueña al entrar junto el nerviosismo al cerrar cada uno de los candados. Inconscientemente, el perro se escondió detrás del mueble al escuchar los repentinos chillidos, maldiciones e incoherencias que decía. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda peluda al ver volar una de las almohadas del sofá sobre su cabeza para aterrizar al lado suyo, como si una alarma en su cabeza se encendiera, busco el camino para llegar al lugar más seguro en estos momentos. **

**El cuarto.**

"Y como mi amiga tienes que venir conmigo" sin quitarle de vista.

"¿Por qué simplemente no les dijiste que no?"

"Porque es de mala educación" murmuro, jugueteando con su comida.

Golpeándose en la frente con la palma de la mano "¡Ay Kagome!"

Soltando un suspiro, se preguntó si un día su educación seria la muerte de ella en algún momento.

"Oye, entonces… ¿ Anetsu-sama esta libre para cualquiera?"

Fue el turno de la ojos azules de cubrirse la cara para luego dejar que caiga gacha en la desesperación por su amiga.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Soltando un gemido, murmuro obscenidades hacia su vecina, Hojo y el trabajo que no ha entendido, por lo cual no lograba hacer, así dando como resultado una muy alborotada, enojada, incomprensiva Kagome. Descargando su ira contra la mesa, comenzó a golpear la pluma contra está tratando de matarla y oírla suplicar por su vida. Al no ver resultado, dejo caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio para golpear su frente provocando un sonido sordo de parte de la madera.

"¿Le sucede algo Kagome-san?" escucho tras suyo, haciendo que se atiesara.

"Ah…eh…um…" riendo nerviosamente, deseando terminar de firmar su muerte "No, nada" jugando con los dedos de sus manos, sin voltearlo a ver.

"¿Segura?" preocupado.

"Sí, claro Wataru-san" mirándolo de reojo.

"Está bien" dándole la espalda.

Repentinamente con una idea "¡Wataru-san!" hablo más fuerte de lo debido, tapándose la boca.

"¿Si?" volteándola a ver por la repentina explosión, comenzando a dudar de su cordura y que el golpe la afecto más de lo que parecía.

"Yo…me, bueno" empezando a apenarse "me-me preguntaba si, bueno, si ¿Tiene algo que hacer mañana por la noche?" nuevamente jugando con sus dedos.

"¿Por qué pregunta Kagome-san?" parpadeo sorprendido.

"Bueno, es que, um" agitándose incomoda en su asiento "El sábado en la noche Eri y yo saldremos con…con…unos…" buscando la palabra para definirlos "Amigos…" sabia amargo "Asique me preguntaba si… ¿Quiere ir?" aplaudiendo las manos juntas, con una sonrisa ladeo la cabeza para verse lo más adorable posible.

Pensando por un momento lo que la cabello azabache le pidió, no recordaba haber salido un sábado en la noche con amistades desde hace un tiempo, el trabajo siempre lo tenía absorto, no le caería mal un poco de descanso, además había convivido con la ojos azules en el hotel y se había comportado de forma decente y sin insinuaciones, aunque sino mal recordaba los últimos tres días estuvo muy rara escondiéndose en su habitación o luego no estaba en él. Puede ser que ella le gustara mucho la playa, después de todo en Japón no había playa solo parques acuáticos.

Asintiendo "Me parece bien Kagome-san"

"¿Enserio?" con ojos brillantes.

"Si" mirando su reloj "Ya es hora de retirarse Kagome-san, tomare mis cosas y me iré, le aconsejo que haga lo mismo a menos que quiera quedarse más tiempo trabajando"

"Ya estoy guardando" al ver que le daba la espalda, formo una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sin esperar un segundo más, comenzó a meter los papeles que necesitaba en su bolsa, apagando la computadora y colocándole seguro a todos los cajones de su escritorio. Tenía que darse prisa si quería toparse con Eri, le daría la sorpresa de su vida, no podía negársele debido a que toda la hora de comida estuvo tras ella preguntándole la vida personal de Wataru cuando ella nada más sabia lo básico, además…si le decía que estaba soltero la tendría pegada a su cadera en el trabajo chillando y riendo como una chica fan de secundaria para llamar la atención del chico al que querían.

De por sí ya muchas le coqueteaban con descaro.

Colocando su bolsa sobre su hombro, camino con rapidez por los pasillos con una sonrisa de gato, esperando toparse con cierta chica. Oprimiendo el botón del elevador, comenzó a golpear el pie con el piso, impaciente al ver que no se abrían, soltando un gritillo de triunfo al escuchar el sonido característico del elevador para entrar rápidamente al ver como abrían las puertas, oprimiendo el botón para bajar, golpeo insistentemente el que utilizaba para cerrar las puertas. Mirando los números, comenzó a caminar de lado en lado para regresar la vista a los números, luego caminar en círculos en la impaciencia, sintiendo el repentino movimiento de parada, se abrieron las puertas, alcanzando a ver conjunto negro y rojo que había traído ese día su amiga.

Abrazando su bolsa apresuro el paso y comenzó a llamarla "¡Eri-chan!" volteándola a ver sorprendida por su arrebato "¡Eri-chan!"

Poniendo las manos frente a ella protectora al ver como casi la atropellaba la ojos azules "¿Qué sucede Kagome-chan?"

"¿¡Que crees!?"

"No se" lentamente le dijo.

"No te puedes negar en acompañarme el sábado" victoriosa.

"¿A no?"

"No" dándole una sonrisa misteriosa "Porque Wataru-san ira"

"¿Wataru? Espera ¿Anetsu-sama?" abriendo los ojos sorprendida, tapándose la boca.

"Así es" con el pecho inflado.

"Entonces tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer"

"¿Eh?" parpadeo extrañada "¿Trabajo?" pregunto dudosa.

"¡Sí! ¡Si Anetsu-sama va a ir tienes que ir muy bien arreglada!" con fuego en los ojos inspirada.

Saliendo sus ojos de la órbita, la cabello azabache se preguntó a qué hora su perfecto plan para que fuera su amiga terminara haciendo el perfecto plan de Eri para juntarla a ella con su jefe. Dando internamente un gemido comenzó a hacer muecas por lo injusto del destino, se suponía que debía estar a su favor no en su contra.

¡No era justo!

"¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que comprarte un bonito vestido!" agarrándola del brazo y arrastrándola.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"**¿Cuál es tu nombre?"**

**Moviendo sus ojos zafiros de arriba a abajo, de la pared al techo, de un azulejo a una mancha a algún movimiento a su alrededor.**

"**Señorita" escucho que le llamaron "Señorita" insistieron "¿Cuál es su nombre?"**

_**Nombre…**_**pensó, dejando caer su cabeza a un lado hasta tocar su hombro derecho, observando a la mujer al otro lado de la mesa, sus lentes no le dejaban distinguir el color de ojos y tamaño por el reflejo de la luz de la lámpara, tenía su cabello castaño atado en la nuca, una bata blanca junto con una pluma la cual estaba haciendo anotaciones.**

"**Mi…nombre" murmuro.**

"**Si, su nombre" asintió.**

"**Mi nombre es Kagome" dejando que sus dedos juguetearan con la orilla de su manga blanca, viajando su atención a lo que hacía.**

**Otro asentimiento "¿Dónde vives?" recargando sus brazos en la mesa y encerrando las manos juntas.**

"**En el santuario Higurashi" moviendo los hombros en desinterés.**

"**¿Con quienes vives allí?" acomodando sus gafas.**

"**Con mi mamá, mi abuelo, mi hermano…" quedándose pensativa "Y…con alguien más…" susurro.**

**Anotando más cosas "¿Quién más?" **

"**Con…con…" su mente se puso en blanco, simplemente se comenzó a ir al punto de encontrar interesante una mancha negra que juraría se movía.**

"**¿Con…?" llamando su atención.**

"**Huh" regresando su mirada a la mujer en frente suyo "¿Qué…decía?"**

"**Me platicabas con quienes vives"**

"**¡Oh!" asintió "Con mamá, abuelo, hermano y con…más personas…"**

"**¿No había dicho que con una persona más?" curiosa, siguió garabateando en la hoja. **

"**Huh… ¿Yo dije eso?"**

"**Si"**

"**Oh" sonando sorprendida pero en absoluto estarlo.**

**Decidiendo cambiar de rumbo mejor "Me dijo que vivía con más personas" cruzando las piernas "¿Es cierto?"**

"**Si…me confunden con ella…al igual que él" Azul se volvió negro.**

"**¿Quiénes? Y ¿Con quién te confunden?" inconscientemente acercándose.**

**Dejando a la deriva las preguntas, cerró los ojos.**

Al abrir lo parpados, se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en otro lugar más que en su cuarto sentada frente al espejo. Había estado fantaseando despierta, posando su mano sobre su cara considero que la falta de sueño había hecho estragos con su pobre mente. Al quitar la mano y observarse en el espejo reconsidero su pensamiento, agarrando con cuidado uno de sus mechones azabaches, dejo que sus dedos resbalaran lentamente la larga longitud de su cabello.

Dando un suspiro, movió su mirada en el espejo hasta toparse con su mascota de pelaje blanco con los ojos fruncidos con lo que parecía desagrado, una sonrisa se asomó en su cara de corazón al ver que no era la única en desacuerdo.

"¿Te gusta?" le pregunto para obtener como resultado un parpadeo "A mí tampoco" Mirándose nuevamente para ver su ondulante cabello azabache vuelto en un lacio mar negro azulado "Prefiero mi cabello ondulado" Ver su cabello lacio la hacía sentir como otra persona, alguien más, no era ella.

**¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

El corazón se le hundió, ella era Kagome, Kagome Higurashi, nadie más ni nadie menos que Kagome Higurashi. Sí, eso era.

Pero no pudo evitar el fruncimiento de su boca al verse otra vez con el cabello lacio, largo.

"No debí dejar que Eri me planchara el cabello" Su amiga había llegado hace dos horas para poder alaciar su cabello y tuviera una mirada diferente, como ella había dicho. Mirando de reojo su reloj, se dio cuenta que aún faltaba mucho tiempo para ir al antro en el que se iban a ver.

Tomando una decisión, se levantó para tomar su toalla y dirigirse a tomar una ducha para quitar el nuevo estilo que tenía en su cabello, en el fondo de su mente una imagen en negro, una silueta se formaba en lo profundo, largo cabello negro flotando, esa era ella ¿No? Su nombre era-

**¿Cómo te llamas?**

Sacudiendo la cabeza "Kagome, mi nombre es Kagome" murmuro "Mi cabello es ondulado" entrando al baño "Y parezco desquiciada" cerrando la puerta malhumorada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las vibraciones de la música la hacían sentir como si su piel tuviera tambores por dentro de la palpitación, poder sentir el olor del cigarrillo asfixiaba sus pulmones por la falta de costumbre, ver tambalearse personas borrachas alrededor del lugar haciendo locuras como la despampanante pelirroja que actualmente se encontraba arriba de una mesa gritando y bailando.

Ella estaba segura que no estaba en mejores condiciones que las demás personas en el lugar, considerando las posibilidades de cuantos sentidos pudo haber perdido actualmente por el alcohol, trato de saber con sus actos. Pensando el movimiento que haría, intento agarrar con delicadeza y cuidado el vaso que contenía su dulce bebida alcohólica, para hacer una mueca al pegar la mano contra la mesa en una completa ofensa a la palabra motricidad.

Su cabeza se sentía un poco pesada, mirando a sus compañeros de mesa una sonrisa perversa salió sobre sus labios, Eri se encontraba coqueteando descaradamente con Wataru, quien le sonreía con paciencia, y Hojo, el cual le seguía la plática mientras se reía, Hitomi bailando desvergonzadamente con un tipo de cabello azul eléctrico y piercing.

Estaba aliviada que la atención de sus par de vecinos se encontraba en una dirección diferente a la suya, relajando la espalda, se recargo mientras terminaba su bebida y le hacía señas al camarero para que le trajera otra de la misma. Sintiendo como si un agujón se le colocara en el cuello, poso su mano y se empezó a tallar. Parpadeo curiosa al no sentir nada, regresando la mirada choco con un par de ojos castaños claro, parpadeo curiosa para luego ocultar una sonrisa al entender el significado de esa mirada.

Ayuda.

Realmente quería doblarse de la risa por la circunstancia en la que estaba además de un toque extra de parte del alcohol haciéndole cosquillas en la garganta, había durado bastante tiempo al estar entre el par tomado y aparte sostener los toques coquetos de su amiga, lo más chistoso fue que su tacto no funciono con su jefe mientras su ex compañero de la secundaria lo tomaba como un juego de ver quien habla más incoherencias.

Ofreciéndole un saludo con la mano para ver como su rostro cambiaba a uno de pánico al ver la falta de cooperación para sacarlo de ese asunto, soltando una risa por la expresión de Wataru vio hacerle un leve puchero de descontento, considerando tener piedad de su jefe se levantó con mucho cuidado al notar que el piso se le había movido levemente, colocando la manos en la mesa para mantener su equilibrio, recordó que hace unos momentos pensaba cuantos sentidos había perdido, tomando en cuenta lo que había pensado estaba de uno y medio a dos.

Tocando el hombro con una sonrisa le hizo señas para bailar mientras que su amiga le mandaba un guiño y Hojo se le quedaba viendo con los ojos bien abiertos junto con la boca un poco abierta de la impresión, no entendía de que se impresionaba…en realidad no le interesaba saber.

Sintiendo una mano en su codo empezó a guiarse en el centro de la pista, soltó un resoplido la cabello azabache al sentir como trataban de aplastarla. Al sentir como paraba y la sostenía de la cintura para comenzar a bailar. El ritmo cambio a uno lento y suave.

Un sonrojo de vergüenza paso por sus mejillas al ver lo torpe que sus pies andaban en este momento, mirándolo de reojo esperando una crítica o algo pero lo único que encontró fue una mirada tranquila con una suave sonrisa, la cual le devolvió para entretenerse en sus ojos castaños claros que eran como chocolates derretidos, algo en su subconsciente le picaba por un sentimiento familiar ¿Qué era?

Agito su cabeza culpando al alcohol y la soledad de su sentimiento. Soltando un suspiro, poco a poco coloco su cabeza sobre su hombro, con la duda de que lo fuera a incomodar, cerró los ojos para sentir los efectos de las bebidas en su motricidad mientras se dejaba guiar, su corazón se apretó con dolor vacío con sus ojos humedeciéndose dentro de sus parpados, la trataba suavemente y con paciencia por su torpeza, había olvidado esos detalles de cuidado que uno podía sentir con una pareja.

Parpadeo al sentir como el movimiento paro, alzando la mirada volvió a toparse con los castaños fundidos para regalar una sonrisa al escuchar el término de la canción, tomando como indicio del final de su baile, lo soltó para comenzarse a alejar cuando sintió un apriete sobre su cintura, moviendo la cabeza a un lado en interrogación.

"Quería agradecerle de haberme salvado" con una risa nerviosa.

"No hay ningún problema" con una chispa traviesa "Aunque si me aumenta el salario puede no ser la única vez" le bromeo.

"¿Enserio?" con una sonrisa pícara.

Esa sonrisa…

"Sabe Kagome-san" acercándose a la cara lentamente para dar unas pequeñas respiraciones "Huele a alcohol"

Soltando una risita tonta "Igual usted Wataru-san" su mente se apagó y los sentimientos de hace unos segundos le ganaron el control, la cara de su jefe estaba cada vez más cerca, sus parpados a medio cerrar.

Lo único que podía decir es que solo paso, sintió unos labios sobre los suyos que con delicadeza se movían sobre los de ella, su mente entro en un frenesí, su piel comenzó arder, sus manos tomaron vida propia, la izquierda se enredó en su cuello y la derecha se paseó por su pecho hasta la orilla de su camisa, sus piernas se entrelazaron, los brazos de su compañero se pasearon por su cintura hasta sus caderas para que la derecha le tocara una nalga.

"**¡Pervertido!"**

Abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Qué fue esa voz? Esa voz se le hacía tan familiar, mirando la cara de Wataru en completa relajación, sin parar de besarla.

"…**Esta aprovecho para seducirlo"**

_Mierda…_ya sabía por dónde iban sus pensamientos.

"**Estoy segura que disfruta sus noches con él…"**

Bonito momento vino a recordar a las par de mujeres que habían hablado de más sobre ella y la relación con su jefe en el baño del hotel hace un par de días, lo cual sino paraba iban a tener una verdad en sus palabras y todo por una noche de copas. Dando un gemido lastimero, se alejó.

"Esto no está bien" murmuro, evitando su mirada.

"Kagome…"

"Yo…creo que ya es tarde, mejor me voy…voy a decirle a los demás" dejándolo parado en medio de la pista solo.

Prácticamente llego corriendo a la mesa, al principio de la noche no era tan malo además que estaba acompañada de bastante gente…de la cual solo confiaba en Eri, que actualmente veía unicornios y hadas en las bebidas, paredes y techos. Hizo una leve mueca a ese razonamiento, maldijo por dentro porque ninguna de las dos estaba en condiciones de manejar para regresar a sus departamentos, lo peor era que ella había llegado en taxi porque su carro había entrado en el taller esta mañana y no había ninguna probabilidad de que le pediría el aventón a Wataru.

"Ya me voy" les grito por el repentino cambio de la música.

"¿¡Que!?" preguntaron Hojo y Eri, igual a los gritos.

Dándose cuenta que con palabras no funcionaría le hizo señas de que ya se iba, pero se vio en problemas al ver como Eri se colgó de su brazo negando ávidamente con la cabeza y Hojo simplemente contemplaba lo que sucedía. Frunció el ceño, su amiga estaba muy borracha, se acercó para susurrarle en su oreja que ella también tenía que llegar a su casa.

"Yo la llevare" murmuraron en su oído.

Su espalda se puso rígida, un escalofrió la recorrió para luego voltear a mirarlo con sospecha.

Alzando las manos defensivamente le grito Wataru "Prometo no hacerle nada y solo llevarla a su casa"

Mordiendo su labio inferior, comenzó a pensar en que decisión tomar para luego asentir resignada ¿Qué más podía hacer? Cuando daba su palabra la cumplía, al menos no hacia promesas en vano.

"También la puedo llevar a usted" sin bajar las manos.

Allí si desconfió mucho, abriendo la boca para responderle.

"Yo puedo llevarla" una tercera voz los interrumpió "Después de todo vivimos en el mismo edificio"

Volteo a ver a Hojo que llevaba una sonrisa pero las pupilas las tenía dilatadas por el alcohol, pesando las posibilidades, se resignó, tendría que ir con Hojo y lo más seguro es que terminarían llevando a Hitomi, la cual ya se encontraba dormida sobre la mesa. No perdía nada además que en estos momentos quería alejarse de su jefe.

Un asentimiento fue todo lo que necesito para ponerse en marcha.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Gracias por traerme Hojo-kun" frente a la puerta de su departamento después de haber logrado dejar a una alcoholizada durmiente Hitomi.

"No hay de que Kagome-chan"

Lo miro sorprendido por el sufijo pero decidió pasarlo por alto "Bueno, ya entrare" haciéndole señas a su puerta, colocando la llave para abrirla, al mismo tiempo mirando de reojo a Hojo, el cual no se iba.

Abriendo la puerta para escuchar cómo era azotada para abrirse de un golpe y virándose pasmada la cabello azabache para sentir como era empujada a la puerta abierta y un pecho la interrumpía con dos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza acorralándola.

"¿Ho-Ho-Hojo-kun?" pregunto sorprendida y nerviosa "¿Qué…?"

"¿Cómo?" con ojos furiosos la enfrento "¿Cómo pudiste?"

Pegándose a la puerta tratando de alejarse de él "No-no entiendo" encogiéndose al ver su cara cerca de la suya.

"¡Ah! ¡Ahora no entiendes!" grito, golpeando la puerta haciendo que la ojos zafiro pegara un brinco "¡Como te atreviste a besarlo!"

"Hojo ¿Qué te ocurre?" rogando por una salvación.

Bajando las manos sobre sus hombros, los apretó para jalarla y darle un beso rudo, Kagome lo empezó a empujar para quitárselo de encima, ninguno de los dos noto el gruñido. Mordiendo sus labios, el cabello castaño se alejó del dolor.

"¡Suéltame!" al sentir como sus uñas se enterraban en su piel, fue mala idea usar un vestido sin tirantes para la salida.

Hojo lleno de rencor le importo poco lo que su compañera sentía o intentaba soltarse, el alcohol había hecho su función de mostrarle el profundo enojo que le había provocado verla, no solo que había ido a bailar con Wataru mientras a él lo rechazo sino que igual le respondiera el beso con toda la comodidad y frente a todos los del antro. Le había destrozado el corazón más que cuando lo termino, cuando eran unos jóvenes de secundaria estaba ilusionado con una vida al lado de ella que lo querría al final a él por eso había tenido paciencia e ignoraba que cuando anduvieron solo pensaba en…él.

Cuando la volvió a ver hace un par de días la esperanza brillo sobre sí, estaba más que seguro en ese momento que estaban destinados a estar juntos, no podía ser una simple casualidad que terminaran viviendo en el mismo edificio y que su prima la adorara, ya con eso era suficiente para saber que su familia la aceptaba, no tendría problema alguno con la aprobación. Pero tenía que suceder esto y ver su familia con tres hijos de ojos azules y cabello castaño o cabello azabache y ojos marrones destruida.

Al ver como se esforzaba por soltarse, la volvió a apretar para luego pegar un grito de dolor y sentir como era empujado, caía sobre el piso para encontrarse debajo de unos colmillos nacarados cerca de su cuello y un gruñido feroz. La bilis le subió a la garganta mientras miraba al enorme perro sobre él.

Kagome no sabía exactamente qué había pasado en un momento estaba forzando con Hojo y al siguiente el peso extra había sido alejado, haciendo que la fuerza que había hecho se volviera contra ella para tropezarse y caer hacia adelante en una de las mesitas de la entrada, que tenía para poner floreros, sobre su frente y dejara que la inconsciencia la llamara.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Soltando un gemido, se tocó su cara, por dios que había pasado, trataba de recordar que es lo que sucedido anoche. Su otra mano sujeto la sabana que estaba debajo de ella, de repente se sintió extrañada, ella no había llegado a su cama. Abriendo los ojos se topo con unos ojos dorados frente a su cara, parpadeo un par de veces y notando que arriba de los ojos estaba delineado de magenta, alzando una mano toco un rostro masculino.

Tenía los ojos abierto desfiguradamente, tenía el mismo color de ojos dorados que su perro y el de alguien que conocía que tenía las mismas líneas sobre sus parpados. Cerro los ojos y dejo caer pesadamente su cabeza desmayándose…otra vez.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Soltando un gemido, se tocó su cara…sonaba familiar, su espalda se tensó, no quería abrir los ojos, que tal y si tenía otra imaginación de su mente su madre se enteraba y la terminaba mandando nuevamente a ese horrible lugar. Pero había otra opción, podía ser un simple sueño efecto del alcohol, si eso debió ser, abriendo lentamente los parpados, mirando alrededor, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Sonriendo, comenzó a reírse en histeria, nervios y los sucesos de anoche que habían provocado una personificación de gente que no estaba, levantándose poco a poco, se tocó su frente donde su cabeza palpitaba para sentir una venda que estaba enrollada donde escondía una hinchazón, parpadeo sorprendida.

"Yo no me vende anoche" recordó "Oh por dios ¿Qué paso anoche?" de repente una alarma sonó en su cabeza "¿Y si Hojo decidió quedarse? Pero Sesshomaru no lo hubiera dejado pasar ¿Y si le hizo algo a Sesshomaru? ¿O alguien más entro?" sobresaltada, salió del cuarto rápidamente sin poner atención a su vestido rojo arrugado y su cabello desarreglado con la venda para hacer énfasis.

La puerta de en frente estaba cerrada y con seguro "¿Cómo…?" escuchando un ruido en la cocina, tomo un florero listo para aventarlo cuando se encaminaba a la puerta de la cocina para al final pegar un brinco al ver como se abría y salía un hombre alto de piel pálida con ojos dorados en sus parpados unos delineados magentas junto con el par en cada mejilla del mismo color, una luna creciente azul en su frente y cabello largo plateado, haciendo que se le resbalara el florero a la alfombra por la impresión.

"Tu…tu…no…no es cierto, no puede ser, tiene que ser un sueño, si eso es, es un sueño, solo un sueño" caminando de un lado a otro "No es verdad, no es verdad, tu no estás aquí" parando para verlo "Pero si estás aquí" en un segundo estaba frente a él "Solo eres un producto de mi imaginación ¿Verdad?" le pregunto el cual solo le alzo la ceja, agarro y se peñisco "¡Auch!" exclamo para voltearlo a ver "No es un sueño" sintiendo como sus piernas se ponían flojas.

"Miko no te desmayes" voz de barítono le ordeno.

"¡Me dijiste miko!" chillo "¡Oh por dios! Tú-tú no puedes ser el verdadero…" mirándolo de arriba abajo, no atreviéndose a terminar.

"Tus afirmaciones son correctas" arrugo levemente la nariz en el sonido que lastimo sus oídos.

Abrió la boca e involuntariamente salieron las palabras de ella "Sesshomaru"

"Hn" cruzando los brazos frente a él.

Parpadeo para poner los ojos en blanco "Si, si eres Sesshomaru" solo una persona hacia ese sonido "Uh" un sonrojo comenzó a invadirla al tomar una tercera imagen sobre su apariencia "¡Ah!" tapándose los ojos para salir huyendo a su habitación.

Como no pudo darse cuenta que todo este tiempo Sesshomaru estaba desnudo.

Encerrándose en su cuarto, se recargo sobre su puerta para luego correr en dirección a su armario para abrirlo y buscar en el interior de unos de sus cajones, sacando un termómetro lo coloco en su boca para checar su temperatura. Puede ser un producto de una fiebre alta producida por las interacciones de ayer con el alcohol. Escuchando el sonido del termómetro de listo lo saco.

Su cara cayo "Esta normal" soltando el termómetro en sorpresa "Entonces…nada fue un sueño" con una sonrisa una lagrima resbalo por su rostro que con su mano se quitó, perdiendo la sonrisa dio un gemido, recordó que tenía un taiyoukai en medio de su sala muy desnudo.

Dejándose caer sobre su cama se preguntó que iba a hacer ahora, era alto, muy alto, nada de lo que tenía le quedaría. De por si ella era de tamaño corto, levantándose de un brinco, recordó que una vez Sota se había quedado dejando unos bermudas, boxer y camisa, el perezoso no había regresado por ellos por si volvía a quedarse. Sacando el par, miro un momento la ropa, su hermano había dado un estirón al entrar en la adolescencia, soltando un suspiro se hizo la pregunta numero dos ¿Cómo se lo podía pasar?

Una idea se le vino a la mente, comenzó a rogar que le hiciera caso "Um, Sesshomaru" le hablo a través de la puerta, espero un momento pero no recibió respuesta "Te-tengo algo de ropa para que te pongas" abriendo la puerta y sacando el brazo con ella "Es todo lo que tengo" dejando de sentir el peso, regreso su brazo como si fuera a ser mordido.

Espero un par de segundos para luego soltar el aire que contenía en sus pulmones, se asomó buscando con la mirada al cabello plateado para encontrarlo cómodamente sentado en uno de sus sofás, dando un trago, salió para acercarse lentamente. Tenía los ojos cerrados con los brazos cruzados y estaba como una estatua de marfil sin moverse, se acercó con cuidado para alcanzarle a ver al ropa que tenía puesta que se le pegaba como una segunda piel. Con cuidado su mano se acercó para tocarlo y ver que no desaparecería en un haz de luz pero al ver como abría los ojos para quedársele viendo la hizo cambiar de opinión para sentarse cerca.

Sus labios se separaron para volverse a unir, su mente se puso en blanco, no sabía que decir, estuvo durante mucho tiempo convenciéndose de que era mentira, era falso, solo un sueño de sus enfermedades pero ahora la prueba estaba vivamente aquí, sentado en su casa como si fuera dueño del lugar con su aura pesada.

"No hagas perder el tiempo de este Sesshomaru y pregunta lo que tienes que preguntar" sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Y en su cabeza algo hizo click "Bueno, lo siento por estar impresionada han pasado tantos años y tantas cosas para luego encontrarte así como si nada en mi casa" frunciendo el ceño "Sin mencionar que estas como si fueras el dueño del lugar"

"Aun no sabes controlar tu lengua" le entrecerró los ojos.

Indignada, cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho "Por cierto ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru?" mirándolo puntiagudamente.

Su labio tembló en una ligera sonrisa "Tu capacidad de análisis ha disminuido"

Se sintió ofendida pero luego su mente comenzó a procesar, ojos dorados, pelo plata, actitud prepotente e indiferente, quieto, callado y casualmente con el mismo nombre porque le recordaba a la persona que justamente estaba sentado en frente suyo "¡Oh!" se sentía tan tonta, un ligero palpitar en su cabeza le recordó la venda "Tu…" esperando que le leyera la mente para recibir una mirada en blanco a lo que quería "¿Tú me pusiste la venda?" con ganas de evitar la mirada.

"Hn"

_¿Eso es un sí? _Se preguntó con ganas de jalar de sus cabellos azabaches, su único contacto con Sesshomaru era en batallas y unas pocas palabras que cruzaron por información o las ocasiones que ella estuvo con Rin pero de allí en adelante no había pasado nada.

"Entonces…" tratando de hacerlo hablar, al no recibir respuesta, tuvo que utilizar algo que no pensó usar "Tenemos…varios meses viviendo juntos para que me trates con indiferencia o no me quieras decir" enojada "Asique pido saber que paso a noche" tomando todo su valor, todavía tenía sus garras para lastimarla.

La miro unos segundos en silencio para ver el desastre que era la joven miko, al final tomar piedad por su aspecto y ojeras.

**Gruñendo en el hombre de cabello castaño que había tratado de sobre pasarse con su cargo, dejo que un poco de baba cayera sobre su camisa arrugada, luego abrir la boca y mostrarle con devoción los colmillos. Su nariz se agito, olía a sangre, dándole con su pata en la frente para que golpeara el piso para caer desmayado con rapidez gracias a la ayuda al alcohol que corría por su cuerpo.**

**Cerrando la puerta con su pata trasera se acercó a la mujer tirada en el piso desmayada, olfateo la sangre hasta encontrar donde su olor era más prometedor que era en la frente, gruño, fue una ironía que donde le pegara a su enemigo terminara con una herida su dueña, que podía ver por la luz de la luna que iluminara el cuarto por la ventana con las cortinas que no se habían cerrado, pero su mirada cambio al ver un resplandor sobre la base de su cuello, moviendo con su hocico el cabello, distinguió el collar que había comprado hace un par de días brillando en tonos blancos y rojos para luego ir invadiendo un color plata-azulado el cuerpo de la joven .**

**Lo siguiente que supo fue de un dolor insoportable que comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, escuchando como sus huesos tronaban y su pelaje se iba extinguiendo, sus extremidades crecían junto con su hocico desapareciendo para volverse una boca con los colmillos encogiéndose y unos cuantos tomar forma de dientes humanos, sus patas se volvieron manos y pies. Transpirando fuertemente, alzo su mano para mirar sus garras brillar, tocando su rostro, ver mechones de cabello plateado a su alrededor, arrodillándose con cuidado.**

**Estaba impresionado por su cambio, habían pasado demasiadas décadas como para contar, siglos si es posible que no hubiera tomado un aspecto casi humano, pero aquí estaba de rodillas sin necesidad de andar en cuatro patas para mantener su equilibrio. Con cuidado se colocó de pie sobre sus pies para sentir como se tambaleaba, tomando unos respiros trato de recordar cómo era caminar en dos piernas. Un paso tras otro, recupero el ritmo rápidamente, dándose la vuelta miro a la chica a un tirada en el piso con la herida sobre su frente.**

**Tenía que ayudarla, aunque no le gustaba, la necesitaba además que ya se encontraba en deuda con la cabello azabache.**

Abrió los ojos sorprendida por la nueva información, todo era tan rápido, diferente, extraordinario e inquieto. Sentía una enorme jaqueca producto por todo lo sucedido, pero ahora tenía al menos que decir algo "Entonces…" tratando de romper el silencio, le ponía la piel de gallina "¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora?"

Con una mirada indescifrable la observo, haciéndola removerse incomoda en su sofá, esto era muy incómodo, pero no debía sentirse así después de todo en su aspecto como perro no era como si actuara diferente pero ahora sentía el cambio porque era su antiguo enemigo, quien le trato de cortar la cabeza aunque también se la había salvado.

"Tengo que aprender las maneras de este tiempo" sin apartar la vista de la casi hundida en el sillón "Hasta que considere aptos mis conocimientos estará la presencia de este Sesshomaru contigo"

Parpadeo "¿Es una orden?" frunciendo el ceño.

"Si lo consideras así" apartando la vista a la ventana.

"Sería más bonito si fuera una petición"

"Hn" mirándola de reojo "Olvidas quien soy yo miko y mis capacidades"

Tragando saliva con trabajo "Bueno…es que…" viendo la alfombra "Es un recuerdo lejano" susurro, tratando de recuperar su memoria.

Regresando la mirada sobre ella, se quedó intrigado.

"¿A qué te refieres?" entrecerrando los ojos.

"Bueno, yo…" apretando los labios "No importa, te ayudare a que te adaptes hasta que te sientas en condiciones de irte" bajando del sofá "Iré arreglarme para comprarte ropa, no puedes estar siempre así" susurro mientras caminaba a su cuarto.

Sesshomaru al no verla más, frunció el ceño, esta no era la miko que una vez había conocido, ya había notado variantes en su forma de ser pero no tan accesible y temblorosa como ahora, ver quien era en realidad la había puesto en shock más de lo que alguna vez había pensado, considero en algún momento que se pondría feliz pero fue lo contrario, como si hubiera una guerra dentro de ella.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La nariz lo estaba matando al igual que el sonido, el centro comercial era más oloroso y ruidoso que la estética canina donde lo dejo en una ocasión además que el departamento era un lugar tranquilo en donde pudo dormir durante muchas horas, tenía razón la cabello azabache en lo que le había dicho una vez en su forma de perro era un perezoso, aunque en realidad no podía hacer mucho.

"Esta es la primera parada" menciono Kagome, feliz de al fin haber llegado a la tienda de ropa, ya estaba harta de todas las miradas que mandaban en su dirección una vez con su ropa pararía este martirio "Tenemos que comprarte un par de camisas, pantalones, un pans, ropa interior, zapatos mejor unos tenis negros un par de sandalias" tocándose con el dedo el mentón pensando "¿Qué olvido?" encogiéndose de hombros "Viendo quizás lo recuerde"

Mirando de reojo a su compañero tranquilo mientras entraban a la tienda, se veía tan extravagante con su abundante cabello plateado entre el montón de negros, además del largo de este, su piel pálida y ojos dorados eran difíciles no notar, con su youki había hecho desaparecer sus tatuajes del rostro y orejas de elfo junto con sus garras.

"¿Los puedo ayudar en algo?" pregunto una joven en la entrada de la tienda con la mirada fija sobre Sesshomaru.

"Si, necesito buscar su talla en pantalones y un par de camisas" le dijo Kagome, tratando de llamar la atención de la chica de veinte años.

"Sí, claro, por aquí" mandándole una sonrisa coqueta al cabello plateado.

La cabello azabache puso los ojos en blanco al ver como pavonaba de más las caderas la joven que los atendía tratando de llamar la atención de su compañero, el cual se encontraba ignorando todo y todos en el lugar.

Hormonas, odiaba las hormonas malditas a la edad de la joven, no es que ella realmente tuviera un chance en su vida para conocer las hormonas pero en su momento tiene la temperatura de su cuerpo elevarse, pero no confundía trabajo con coqueteo. Soltando un suspiro al ver como la joven llevaba y traía diferentes ropas con colores variados, siendo aceptados o rechazados por el demonio perro con un leve asentimiento pero cuando eran mostrados por Kagome, a la muchacha ni siquiera un vistazo le había honrado.

Se quería peñizcar la nariz en desesperación, después de diez minutos de estar viendo ropa, ya no tenía una sino toda la tienda atendiendo a Sesshomaru mientras a ella la ignoraban por completo la habían hasta empujado fuera del círculo y a lo lejos tenía que mostrarle la ropa a Sesshomaru. Resoplo ¿A qué horas se darían cuenta que únicamente a quien veía era a la elección de ropa que ella le mostraba? Sintiendo una gota de sudor resbalar por su única al ver como se peleaban por ponerse frente a él.

Tomando las pocas ropas que había asentido, se movió entre la turba parar agarrar el brazo del demonio para llevarlo a los vestidores, alejando de su multitud de mujeres en las cuales se habían acercado también algunas compradoras. Dejando la ropa un pequeño sillón, se dio la vuelta para darle instrucciones de que se pusiera saliera para ver cómo le quedaba y cualquier duda estaría fuera.

Tirándose en una de las sillas frente a los vestidores, murmuro un par de obscenidades, era demasiado trabajo para alguien como ella soportar un oleaje de mujeres y no mujeres en cada esquina en que se movieran, sin contar el hecho que cada cinco minutos volteaban a ver en su dirección.

"¿Qué miras?" gruño a una que se le quedaba viendo a su venda.

"Miko" llamo Sesshomaru.

Le tomo unos cinco segundos recordar que era ella "¿Qué sucede?" pregunto, acercándose a la cortina que lo cubría.

"Este Sesshomaru necesita asistencia con estos botones" pronuncio, sino mal recordaba como la cabello azabache había hablado de ellos cuando se rompían o los tenía que costurar.

Abriendo los ojos grandes "E-exactamente ¿A-a que te refieres?" nerviosa.

La cortina se movió un poco como señal para entrar, Kagome se agito nerviosamente antes de dar unos pasos y entrar para luego su respiración se atascara en el cuello, su vista fija en el pantalón sin subir cierre y abrochar. Alzando la vista se topó con una ceja alzada para luego con una de sus manos señalarle el pantalón, la cual rechazo volver a mirar.

"Necesito…" pensando sus palabras "Asistencia en esto" sin dejar de señalar el pantalón.

Una luz rosa subió a sus mejillas "¿No-no te has fijado como me abrocho los botones?" mirando en el espejo su aspecto nervioso.

"¿Apreciarías que este Sesshomaru hubiera estado mirando sus cambios de ropa?" pregunto.

"Bu-bueno, su-supongo que n-no" tartamudeo poniéndose más rojos sus cachetes.

Entrecerró los ojos en la vergüenza de la miko, él podía oler la falta de virginidad en ella, quiere decir que ya había tenido intimidad con hombres de su género, además que en el tiempo que estuvo con ella como su mascota recordaba claramente como los hombres trataban de llamar su atención con diferentes insinuaciones, entre ellos el físico y solo los ignoraba sin una pisca de vergüenza, en cambio aquí frente a él se moría de la pena ¿Qué sucedía con esta miko?

Soltando un suspiro tembloroso, trato de controlarse, le era tan difícil a Kagome no avergonzarse, mas por la confusión que sondaba en su mente, había tanto tiempo diciéndose que no era real, que no llegarían jamás, que todo fue un sueño, había pasado demasiado para olvidar y para entender que solo fue un sueño.

Un sueño el cual tenía ahora forma física con un demonio que no sabía cómo abrocharse el pantalón, los dioses se reían de ella.

_Está bien, Kagome, si se puede hacer _se animó mentalmente mientras miraba tanteo la orilla del pantalón para llegar hasta la punta, sentir el orificio y el botón "Um, bueno, juntas estos y pasas el botón por el agujero" haciendo la demostración esperando que lo estaba mirando y no tener que volverlo a hacer ella "Y-y luego…" su garganta se secó, no le subiría el zíper "Tomas un palito que resalta en el cierre para luego alzarlo hasta arriba" rápidamente instruyo, dándose la vuelta y huyendo de allí sin esperar respuesta o preguntas.

Dejándose caer sobre la silla que había tomado unos momentos, tomo varias respiraciones para recuperar el color de su rostro, estar al lado de él era nomas sufrir vergüenzas.

"Listo" dijo Sesshomaru saliendo detrás de la cortina.

Alzando la mirada azul para mirar al cabello plateado para luego quedarse parpadeando como un búho, hace rato no lo había notado quizás por lo incomodo de la situación, pero ahora hasta un chiflido quería dar. Ese pantalón de mezclillas marcaban levemente sus músculos de las piernas, aunque donde se quedó anonada fue en sus brazos que se veía el bulto del musculo sobre sus mangas mientras el pecho reflejaba un poco de lo que había abajo.

Alzando una ceja de plata a la cabello azabache esperando una respuesta "¿Te vas a quedar mirando nada más?" una pequeña sonrisa se asomó "Este Sesshomaru ya sabe que es sorprendente" se idolatro así mismo.

Haciéndola salir de su estupor por su tono altivo, soltó un resoplido "Esta bien" diciendo con sorna para ganarse un entrecejo "Aunque el tono verde no es para ti" alzando la nariz al aire.

"Hn"

Cada fibra de su cuerpo se reunió para hacer la mentira lo más realista posible, no le diría lo bien que la camisa verde bosque resaltaba sus ojos dorados, ya tenía suficiente con las mujeres que se encontraban babeando por él en toda la tienda.

"Yo creo que se te ve fabuloso" se escuchó el alago femenino seguido de un coro de afirmaciones.

Puso los ojos en blanco al ver otra vez a la horda de mujeres en la tienda mirando a Sesshomaru, algunas con estrellas en los ojos y otras con corazones. Miro de reojo la mano de su compañero para ver un ligero color verdoso, abriendo los ojos grandes y sintiendo las alarmas que resuenan sobre su cabeza, sino hacia algo tendría muchas cosas que explicar a la policía y familias.

Hizo lo único que la saco por instinto "¡Sesshomaru no! ¡Quieto!" le grito, apuntándole con el dedo y una mirada de regaño, tratándolo como la mascota que, en cierto punto, era.

Sus ojos dorados cayeron sobre la cabello azabache que lo miraba reprobatoriamente "Hn" se dio la vuelta para ingresar de nuevo a los vestidores, lejos de la turbia.

Kagome trago dolorosamente, esa mirada que para todos era vacía para ella le dijo muchas cosas, que haya sido perro antes no significa que su actitud haya cambiado y con su modo humano ahora, rechazaría ser tratado como mascota. Dando un pequeño gemido entendió perfectamente lo que decía su mirada.

No me trates como alguien inferior, humano.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Um" quería quejarse, realmente quería pero no podía.

"Solo hazlo" escucho el resoplido.

"¿Enserio no lo vas a considerar?" Pregunto Kagome lastimeramente.

"No"

"Pero- pero" tratando de protestar.

"Hn, hazlo"

Tocando las hebras de plata con la mano izquierda mientras la derecha sostenía unas tijeras, rozando el frio metal de ellas en sus yemas de los dedos.

"¿Estás seguro?" pregunto de nuevo esperando que lo reconsiderara.

Gruño "Este Sesshomaru no duda" cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho para ver el espejo frente a él.

"¿No prefieres ir a una estética?" dijo Kagome jugando con un mechón plateado.

"Esos humanos no tocaran mi persona" como si fuera la simple y mejor explicación.

"Está bien" susurro "Luego no vayas a lloriquear"

"Yo no lloriqueo"

Soltando un suspiro tomo una parte de su cabello para medirlo y comenzar a cortar el primer ramo plateado, dejándolo caer al suelo una vez que se había cortado. Mordiéndose los labios en concentración se sorprendía con la tranquilidad que tenía para aceptar cortarle todo su cabello hasta la nuca. Al parecer la que más sufría era ella, pero es que tenía razón debía ser un pecado que un hombre tuviera el cabello más bonito, suave, terso y desenredado que una mujer. Al fin se había vuelto a enamorar, pero su amor estaba tirado en el suelo y próximamente en una bolsa de basura.

Sintiendo la depresión de la ojos zafiros contuvo un suspiro y las ganas de virarlos ojos, no entendía cuál era su escandalo era solo cabello "Volverá a crecer" le dijo tratando de aliviarla.

Asintiendo, termino de cortar el último mechón para luego pasa a la coronilla a que tomara forma, también su fleco tendría que cortárselo.

¿Por qué era ella la que se sentía miserable?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome se recostó sobre su escritorio, cerrando fuertemente los ojos para evitar el gemido junto con el bostezo que quería soltar. De puro milagro se había logrado arreglar como era debido para su trabajo pero en realidad la cabeza le daba vuelta, sentía la cruda palpable del sábado, incluyendo la falta de descanso junto con las compras hechas el domingo, estaba segura que su tarjeta de crédito tendría un hoyo de haber sido tan utilizada.

Conteniendo otro bostezo, se preguntó porque le pasaban estas cosas a ella, al parecer no era suficiente no haber logrado un título en alguna carrera sino que tendría que seguir gastando dinero y tiempo en cosas que parecen fantasía.

"¿Kagome-san se encuentra bien?" escucho que preguntaron.

Tomando nuevamente una posición sentada, coloco sobre su rostro una sonrisa falsa "Claro que si Wataru-san" tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

Mirándola dudoso con sus ojos chocolate "¿Esta segura?" intento de nuevo, mirando la venda que le cubría la cabeza.

"Yo…" su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca al sentir un ligero punzón de recordatorio "Solo tomare una aspirina y estaré bien" empezando a dudar.

"Es mejor que se tome el día Kagome-san" dijo en un tono que no aceptaba represalias.

Abriendo la boca para quejarse otro punzón paso por su cabeza, haciéndola asentir y comenzar a guardar sus cosas bajo la atenta mirada de su jefe. Registrando que no olvidara nada y dejada los documentos debidos para al rato que los necesitara Wataru, dando un leve asentimiento se imaginó que Eri seria quien la reemplazaría algo en lo que a cabello negro estaría muy contenta por estar al lado de su joven jefe, esperaba que se comportara debidamente. Tomando su bolso y maletín, comenzó a encaminarse al elevador.

"Kagome-san" escucho que la llamaron otra vez.

Girando levemente para mirarlo y supiera que tenía su atención.

"Yo…" miro a un lado por un segundo "Lamento mi actitud de esa noche, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos" acomodando su corbata.

Parpadeo como un búho en falta de reconocimiento de lo que su jefe quería decir hasta que la memoria le golpeo repentinamente, era cierto la había besado y ella le respondió, además que le había tocado su parte trasera. Haciendo un ruido con su garganta, incomoda, junto con un leve sonrojo.

"No se preocupe Wataru-san, también fue parte de mi culpa pero principalmente la culpa del alcohol" tranquilizando no solo a él "Mientras no se repita todo está bien" con una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

"Bueno-"

Una alarma grito en la cabeza de Kagome, haciéndola que lo interrumpa "Lo veré mañana Wataru-san gracias por darme el día, tiene razón no me siento bien" tocándose la venda y haciendo una mueca "Sera mejor que me vaya"

"¿No quiere que la lleve?" pregunto preocupado.

"No, no, está bien, traigo mi coche" comenzando a oprimir varias veces el botón del elevador.

"Por cierto Kagome-san ¿Cómo termino lastimada?"

"Eh… Bueno" _Sera mejor que no le dígalo de Hojo, no quiero que se sienta mal _"Ayer me tropecé y caí en la orilla de mi mesa" mirando de reojo el número en el que iba el elevador.

Abriendo los ojos sorprendido "¿Por qué no fue al hospital?"

"Porque no creí que fuera tan necesario" _En realidad…es una larga historia, entre lo principal, detesto el hospital "_Hasta mañana Wataru-san" entrando al elevador, apenas llegando a ver la onda por oprimir varias veces el botón de cerrar puertas.

Soltando un suspiro, se recargo con la mirada fija en sus zapatos sintiendo bajar el elevador, solo quería llegar a su departamento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Arrastrando los pies entro a su departamento sin inconveniente alguno, le había tomado toda su fuerza de voluntad no quedarse dormida en el volante de su carro mientras el trafico avanzaba a paso de tortuga. Cerrando la puerta con el pie, tiro el bolso a la mesa, todo con la mirada fija en el piso, chocando repentinamente contra algo que la hizo salir de su estado zombi.

Mirando en frente pego un chillido con un brinco asustada al ver al hombre alto, blanco y mirada curiosa hacia ella al ver su espanto, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en el que había chocado hace unos momentos la cabello azabache.

"¡Oh por dios Sesshomaru!" con una mano sobre su pecho sintiendo su latido acelerado "Casi me sacas el corazón del susto"

"Hn, deberías estar más atenta a tu alrededor" recrimino.

"Si, debería" acordó para sentir nuevamente el cansancio sobre sus hombros "Y lo hare después de un buen descanso" pasándolo de largo, arrastrando nuevamente los pies.

"Miko" la detuvo antes de que entrara a su habitación.

"Dime" volteando a ver a Sesshomaru.

"Tienes la elegancia de un elefante" le dijo

Sintiendo como la sangre le subía a la cabeza del enojo "¿Nada más me hablaste para insultarme?" expreso con los dientes apretados.

"Si" asintiendo.

"Eres un-" parando lo que iba a decir al sentir una energía que la aplastaba.

"¿Qué ibas a decir?" curioso de su reacción.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, el corazón le tamboreaba, las manos le sudaban frio y el miedo la empezó a invadir "Na-nada" tartamudeo, dando un paso atrás.

Sesshomaru suprimió su energía nuevamente con el entrecejo fruncido, podía oler y sentir el pánico de su aura junto con el nerviosismo y el miedo.

"Se-será mejor que me vaya a dormir" susurro Kagome mientras ingresaba a su cuarto.

"¿Qué te paso miko?" pregunto.

La ojos azules dudo un segundo antes de cerrar la puerta sin responder a lo pedido, se tiro a su cama con la pregunta en su mente.

"Yo…yo…" susurro "No soy la misma…verdad" comenzando a sentir húmedo los ojos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Su nariz se agito, su estómago gruño a la vida. Kagome se levantó atolondrada por el sueño pero su estómago buscando su atención por comida, soltando un bostezo, se levantó para dejar que ese maravilloso aroma la guiara.

Parpadeo despierta al encontrarse en la entrada de su cocina para luego tragarse la risa que le cosquilleaba en la garganta. Frente a la estufa se encontraba Sesshomaru con su mandil verde con animalitos de granjas sonrientes y corazoncitos.

"¿Qué…" apretando los labios unos segundos, conteniendo la risa para poder hablar "ha-ha-ha-hac-hac" tartamudeo para soltar un resoplido y reír en alta voz.

Cayendo de rodillas, sin poder parar de reír con los brazos sobre el estómago. Quien diría que el poderoso Sesshomaru terminaría usando algo que lo haría ver tan chistoso. Había cosas que nunca creería ver en su vida, es más inverosímil pero ya su vida estaba completa y si moría que la mataran ahora riéndose del señor occidental, el cual se encontraba con una ceja levantada y mirada agria junto con un fruncimiento en la nariz mientras la veía revolcarse por la falta de control de su risa.

Comenzó a ahogarse por la falta de oxígeno, tratando de respirar mientras tosía-reía, logrando parar solo para perderlo al ver nuevamente al ojo dorado con su lindo delantal que le agregaban un toque extra los hilos que en vez de blanco eran un lindo rosa mexicano que hace unos momentos no se había fijado, pero ahora si, como deseaba tener una cámara en estos momentos, cosas así tenían que ser retratadas para toda la vida.

"¡Ay!" grito de dolor al sentir como algo le pegaba en la frente, eliminando su risa. Mirando la cuchara de madera que le había pegado, inocentemente en el piso, volteo a ver a Sesshomaru para que empezara a temblar una sonrisa en sus labios pero esta vez no reír a carcajadas "Entonces… ¿Qué haces?" preguntó Kagome.

"¿No puedes olerlo?" mirándola de reojo.

Resoplo pero la curiosidad fue más grande, así que se alzó y trato de asomarse sobre su hombro, algo muy difícil porque con trabajo le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda. Colocándose al otro lado llego a mirar la comida "Tú lo has cocinado" viendo como faltaba que terminara de hervir.

"Hn" alejándose de la estufa para darle espacio a la cabello azabache para que siguiera husmeando.

Parpadeo, se veía bien y olía mejor, pero…¿Y si tenía veneno? Frunciendo miro con cuidado la comida, Sesshomaru tenía veneno en las garras, así que si lo comiera igual que ella entonces no le afectaría porque es su mismo veneno por lo tanto estaría sano mientras ella moriría envenenada con una muerte dolorosa e innecesaria mientras él se reirá y le hará burla por su inocencia e igual que no aguanta nada y…

"Hn, miko no pesar tanto que se te quemara el cerebro" le interrumpió su tren de pensamiento.

"¿Eh?" pregunto, volteándolo a ver después de su burla para no encontrar nadie a la vista, rascándose la cabeza en duda se volteo nuevamente a la comida para ver dos platos colocados al lado servidos "¿Uh?" ladeo la cabeza.

"¿Qué sucede miko?" escucho tras suyo, haciéndola darse la vuelta para no volverse a topar a nada.

Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho "¿Sesshomaru dónde estás?"

"Miko"

Kagome salió y se asomó a la mesa para verlo comiendo junto con un plato colocado al lado del suyo "¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿A qué hora?" preguntó al mismo tiempo mientras miraba a la mesa y luego al interior de la cocina para luego repetir el mismo pasó.

Una ceja plateada alzada fue su respuesta.

"…" sus ojos se iluminaron en reconocimiento "Es cierto tienes súper velocidad" Alejándose de la puerta fue y se acercó a la mesa para sentarse frente al plato que sobraba, agarrando los palillos comenzó a picar la comida con sospecha.

Sesshomaru la miro de reojo para contener un suspiro, era increíble la inseguridad que sentía si realmente la hubiera querido matar hasta en su forma de perro la habría matado mientras dormía o apenas con su aspecto humano le hubiera cortado la cabeza solo le hubiera tomado un segundo y un mínimo de esfuerzo para al menos dividir su cuerpo en dos. Pero aún seguía vivía, cuando se estaba riendo de él era el perfecto chance aunque no lo hizo ¿Realmente creía que envenenaría la comida?

Ridículo.

Eso era bajo si quisiera envenenarla no le costaría nada sacar veneno de sus garras y echárselos encima o mandarle un chorro completo para hacerla desaparecer de la faz de la tierra como en aquella ocasión en el cuerpo de su padre pero no lo había logrado, ahora se alegraba que no la logro matar aunque dicen que uno nunca se deshace de la plaga.

La cabello azabache agarro una pequeña porción para luego masticarla y saborear la comida echa por su compañero de cuarto. Sus ojos brillaron, la comida sabia exquisita podía saborear cada cosa que le puso además que todo estuvo cocido perfectamente, olvidando el pensamiento de si podía estar envenenada comenzó a comer con rapidez, después de todo se había saltado el desayuno.

Soltando un suspiro de gusto "Estaba muy bueno" alago feliz "No sabía que podías cocinar" le informo Kagome, volteándolo a ver.

"Hn" levantándose para agarrar su plato "No sabes muchas cosas miko"

La ojos azules se encogió por su declaración, para ver como agarraba el plato de ella, pego un brinco para terminar de pie "Déjame ayudarte" tratando de agarrar su plato.

"Tú lavaras" alejándose de ella con los trastes sucios antes que pudiera dar su opinión.

"¿Si?" expreso con duda, mirando el techo para luego bajar la vista y pegar un brinco al verlo de nuevo parado frente a ella "No creo acostumbrarme tan fácilmente de nuevo" murmuro.

"Tendrás que, miko" cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

"No recuerdo que fueras tan hablador" se atrevió a decir.

"Tu tan evasiva" acercándose a Kagome.

"¿Evasiva?" pregunto, inconscientemente retrocediendo.

"Miedosa" otro paso "Temblorosa" Sesshomaru observo como sus ojos azules temblaban "Y cobarde" acorralándola entre la pared y él.

"Yo-yo-yo" encogiéndose en la pared "No-no so-y cobard-de" tartamudeo.

"¿Enserio?" alzando una ceja para acercar su nariz con la suya "Apestas a miedo" informo.

"De-deja de intimidarme" trato de decir con toda su voluntad.

"¿Y sino que harás?" dejando que las garras de su mano derecha rozaron su cuello.

"O sino yo…yo" Kagome empezó a tener pavor al no saber qué hacer.

"¿Cuál es tu miedo?" la presiono con palabras.

"Yo-yo no tengo miedo" dijo firme.

"¿No?" pregunto Sesshomaru dejando que sus ojos tomaron un leve color carmesí, mezclando oro con rojo.

Dejo de respirar "No" chillo.

"¿A que le tienes miedo?" gruño mostrando brevemente sus colmillos.

Algo se rompió dentro de ella "¡A ti!" grito para dejarse resbalar al piso, quedando de rodillas y cubriéndose la cara por las lágrimas que empezó a soltar "¡A lo que representas!" haciéndose un ovillo "¿¡Eso es lo que querías oír!?" soltando hipos entre ratos.

Agachándose a su nivel, trato de acomodarle un mechón para verla encogerse más, soltó un suspiro "Si" respondió con sinceridad.

"¿Por qué?" susurro, aun enterrada entre sus rodillas.

"Hn" mirando la masa de cabello negro-azulado "Este Sesshomaru sentía que necesitabas desahogarte"

Alzando el rostro para toparse con ojos color completamente oro, dejo de tensar su cuerpo "¿Por qué?"

Sesshomaru parpadeo sin comprender.

"¿Por qué me quieres ayudar?" le aclaro, a pesar que ya no era un perro seguía teniendo los mismos manierismos.

"¿Por qué me ayudaste?" le respondió con otra pregunta.

"Porque necesitabas ayuda" limpiándose los rastros de lágrima.

Asintió "Es lo mismo" sujetando brevemente la barbilla de Kagome con un dedo "¿Me hubieras ayudado estando en mi forma actual en vez de la anterior?"

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la ojos zafiro asintió.

"¿Por qué?" cuestiono, moviendo levemente la cabeza dejando que su fleco se moviera.

"Porque" empezó a responder, mirando fijamente sus ojos dorados "Necesitarías mi ayuda"

Una breve sonrisa quiso mostrarse en los labios del cabello plateado "Tu compasión puede matarte un día miko"

"Lo sé" sintiendo sus ojos hinchados "Casi lo ha logrado pero he sobrevivido" con una risa le informo.

Alzando una ceja "No lo dudo"

"¿Por qué eres bueno conmigo?" murmuro, evitándole la mirada, estaba insegura.

"Hn" no contesto, simplemente se puso de pie y se fue al sofá para agarrar el control y comenzar a pasar los canales. Mientras la miko dormía había estado aprendiendo a usar el control de acuerdo a la memoria que tenia de como lo había utilizado la cabello azabache.

Soltando un bostezo mezclado con un suspiro, comenzó a estirar sus piernas mientras desdoblaba los brazos para colocarse de pie, escucho como varias partes de su cuerpo tronaban por la antigua posición que se encontraba. Caminando a su cuarto, decidió que era momento de un baño, colocarse su pijama y regresar a dormir, había sido un largo día, además de muchas cosas habían pasado.

_En realidad son dos días y medio que se han sentido eternos _considero.

Encerrada en su cuarto, se miró al espejo para ver la maraña de cabello y ropa del trabajo arrugada que tenía puesta _Debí quitarme el uniforme antes de acostarme a dormir, sin decir lo preciosa que me veo con el poco maquillaje que tengo corrido por las lágrimas y mi cabello desarreglado y la venda a la mitad de caída _pensó con sarcasmo.

"Solo esto me puede pasar a mi" se quejó "Yo no sé cómo es que Sesshomaru pudo ignorar mi aspecto" exclamo avergonzada "Esta es la segunda vez que me ve así, bueno sino contamos cuando era perro" razono "Debo ser un espectáculo en las mañanas" comenzando a desvestirse "Aunque solo en estas ocasiones me ha visto tan desarreglada" rozando su mano el cuello para detenerla al contacto de algo "¿Qué es?" asomándose a su espejo nuevamente para ver el collar sobre su piel lechosa "¡Oh!" exclamo, para luego comenzárselo a quitar.

Dejándolo al lado de su maquillaje, agarro una toalla para envolvérsela alrededor cuando en eso escucho un golpe sobre la puerta, curiosa, anudo la toalla para abrir la puerta para luego dejar que su boca cayera abierta en sorpresa.

"¡Sesshomaru!" grito pasmada.

En frente suyo se encontraba otra vez el perro de pelaje blanco y ojos dorados que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y mostrando muy claramente enojo en ellos.

"¡Oh por dios! ¿¡Que te paso!?" pregunto sorprendida.

Un ladrido fue su respuesta.

"¡Ei! ¡Yo no hice nada!" se defendió.

Otro ladrido fue su respuesta para luego pasarla de largo, sentarse y mirarla atentamente.

Un leve sonrojo subió a sus mejillas "¿Qué tanto me miras?" apretando la toalla.

Ignorarla fue su respuesta para encaminarse a su maquillaje, alzarse en dos patas y comenzar a oler todo hasta encontrar lo que buscaba para agarrarlo, llevarlo a la ojos zafiros y soltárselo en sus pies.

Mirando curiosa lo que le trajo, se sorprendió al ver que era el collar que se había quitado hace unos momentos.

"Tú crees que…" sin terminar su oración, se agacho a recogerlo para luego colocárselo. Soltando una exclamación de sorpresa, sintió dentro de su cuerpo como algo burbujeaba de nuevo a la vida, algo que le quito el aliento pero al mismo tiempo la abrazo en reconocimiento y familiaridad, la hizo sentirse fuerte, no débil, alejando todas sus inseguridades, una parte de ella que estuvo dormida, pero así como llego se volvió a ir, dejando de nuevo dentro de ella un vacío, haciendo que sus ojos se humedecieran.

"¿Qué fue…eso?" pregunto en un susurro, todavía en shock de lo que había sentido.

"Fue tu poder miko" escucho la respuesta desde una voz de barítono en frente de ella.

Saliendo de su estado, puso atención en frente suyo para luego soltar un chillido y cubrirse el rostro al ver a Sesshomaru sin ninguna prenda, después sentir como algo resbalaba poco a poco de su cuerpo, haciéndola recordar que ella se encontraba solo en una toalla, soltando un gritillo, huyo a encerrarse al baño.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pensaba mandarles más escrito, pero como mi computadora comenzó a fallar mejor les envió ahora el siguiente capítulo, iba a tratar de terminarlo antes de enviarlo pero mejor se los doy no vaya a ser que mi laptop quiera morir con todo y el capítulo que me esforcé.

Pd: disculpen la tardanza la universidad, el ejercicio y entre ratos un breve trabajo que tomo me absorbe. Pero aquí les dejo un capítulo más largo que el anterior.

Hasta la próxima, se despide.

Kigami Aizawa.


End file.
